Fanfiction Tag Game
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: All of the Tag Game's Stories written by various authors. PM to tell me you have one. POST IT FIRST!
1. Rules

Hey, guys. Its Emilie.

This is partaining to the tag game.

I'm gonna be posting everyone's tag responces here. Add it as a story alert to read all of them.

Also. Check this to see who's been tagged. Please don't tag people more than once.

Tagged so far:

**_Tagged by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms_**

YourMyFavoritex

hoLLywoodgrrl

MyJonasSensesAreTingling3

Njlove63

Greek.Elf

--

**_Tagged by YourMyFavoritex_**

Illogical Fanfics

XOXOtaira

Vrai Amour

luvschaylor4ever

pink.lemonade.89

--

**_Tagged by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3_**

TheGirlYouWishYouKnew5

Snowstardreams

JNKlover

Jayyyy

Cherrybomb54

--

**_Tagged by Skater xoxo babe_**

rupertgrintlovesmeandonlyme

xo drama xo junkie xo

wish-upon-a-falling-star

Razor Burn and Anger management

Lovinkk Mitchel Musso

--

**_Tagged By njlove63:_**

DavidArchuletaLove15

Snowstardreams

xoKim.Black.13xo

DevinDme

JKNlover

--

**_Tagged by IllogicalFanfics_**

hoLLywOODgrrl

MyJonasSensesAreTingling3

DaddysGirl4Everand4Always1212

mcobsessed

risingstar9328


	2. LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms

My Story

**Kay, so I'm takin' this from annother story and turning it into a tag game. **

**If you see your pen name below, Your next!!**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:

**YourMyFavoritex**

**hoLLywoodgrrl**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**

**Njlove63**

**Greek.Elf**

--

**TEN LOE DRABLES?**

--

**1. Dead! **

by My Chemical Romance (The Black Parade)

Joe was always the strong one. He was always strong for me.

So how can he like this?

All those tubes and wires and the sounds that echo through my ears.

The love of my life is dying, and I can't do anything about it. \

Whats worse is that the baby boy who is growing inside of me will never know his father. He'll never know how amazing Joe was.

How beautiful he was.

How spirited and exciting he was.

How much I loved him.

No, this boy would always know that. He'll know how much he meant to me.

Joe Jonas Jr. will know.

**--**

**2. Hey Now!**

by Hilary Duff (Lizzie McGuire Movie Soundtrack)

Joe and I sat in the grass.

His body is so close to mine, I'm going insane.

Its dark, and we're watching stars.

He suddenly moves his hand so his arm is draped over my waist. He pulls me into a kiss. His hand presses into my back and He pulls me closer.

We're touching now.

Our bodies fitting together.

So perfect.

Joe's hand is resting on my exposed hip, my t-shirt slightly pushed up revealing my midriff. His fingertips grace my lower back. I move my hands to press into his chest.

His hand moves farther up my shirt. I smile.

**--**

**3. We Are Nowhere And Its Now **

by Bright Eyes (I'm Wide Awake, Its Morning)

Strolling down the sidewalk of some random town, our hands entwined.

We're in love. Isn't it great?

Of course, Lilly doesn't know how much she means to me.

She means that much to me right now.

It won't matter where we are.

Who we are.

When it is.

Its right now, and we're in love.

That's all that matters.

She pulls me aside, under a tree and I laugh.

She giggles. I can feel my heart jump.

She leans closer to me, and her lips grace mine. I pull her closer to me. Her arms press into my chest, and she wiggles, getting comfortable. She presses her beautiful lips into mine.

I just smile.

We are nowhere, and its now.

**--**

**4. Hot **

by Avril Lavgine (the Best Damn Thing)

When she dances like that… I go insane.

Lilly's out in the rain. We're somewhere in Seattle. Its raining. And she's dancing in the rain in the middle of a grassy park. I'm watching her. She's now completely drenched in rain, and still smiling like crazy.

I smile. I start strolling over to her. She sees me and grins. She grabs my hands and pulls me toward her. She starts kissing me. I'm intoxicated. I gently slide my hand into her back pocket, and pull her closer to me.

She breaks the kiss and gives me a excited smile. I kiss her, and now I'm getting drenched. Our wet bodies grinding together, the rain running between our bodies, and adrenalin in our veins.

**--**

**5. Lala **

by Ashlee Simpson (Autobiography)

He grabbed me and pulled me onto his back. He held my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He ran around the bases and screamed.

"We win!!" He shouted. I laughed at my adorable boyfriend.

His brothers had annoyed looks on. They were laughing at him now. He was acting like a freak again.

He ran out of breath and stopped. I leaned toward him.

"Yeah, Joe. We win. They get it." He laughed.

"I'm just excited. I never win against them!"

"Oh, I know."

"Hey!" He said. He pulled off my shoes and started tickling my feet. I squirmed. "I love you, too."

**--**

**6. Catch My Disease **

by Ben Lee (Awake is the New Sleep)

I bounded down the stairs. I was smiling again. My brothers were sitting on the couch, frowning, each of them.

I laughed.

"Cheer up, guys!!"

"Why? it's a rainy, cloudy day and theres nothing on TV!" Nick groaned. I laughed.

"Guys, just look at the bright side, tomorrow will be beautiful, and you can always watch a movie, or write a song!" I said. They both gave me annoyed look.

"Whats with you? You hate rainy days. Shouldn't you be in your room angsting?" Kevin asked. I shook my head.

"I've learned to love rain. And why would I need to angst? I've got a great family, amazing friends, a great career, and a beautiful girlfriend. What could I angst about?"

"Oh, so that's it." Nick said annoyed.

"That's what?"

"You've been infected by that dumb love virus."

"Hey. What can I say? Catch my disease!"

**--**

**7. Gimme a Chance **

by Plain White T's (Every Second Counts)

She is too beyond perfect.

My best friend, Lilly, is the complete love of my life.

Why can't she just see it!?

I've been with her through all those cheaters and losers and jerks, and she always ends up crying. Her heart broken. I'm always right there for her.

I took another bite of my pizza and threw the crust in the box. She grabbed it and bit into it.

"Why waste?" She said smiling. I watched her, completely frozen. He finished it and looked at me. "Something wrong?" She asked. I sighed. I grabbed her by the back of the neck and our lips crashed.

She didn't kiss me back. She pulled away and looked at me.

"What are you doing!?"

"Just gimme a chance."

**--**

**8. Play My Music **

by Connect 3 (Connect the Dots)

Music blasting.

His hands on my hips, as I swayed to the beat. I crooked my arms and shook my shoulders playfully at him.

Joe smirked.

His hand slid up my side and crept around to my back. He held me close.

The two of us alone.

Or the two of us in a crowd of people?

I can't remember.

It doesn't matter right now.

Its just us.

I smiled devilishly and kissed him gently. His lips graced my jaw, and he crept down my neck. He kissed me.

The music led us.

The music kept us in beat.

The music made us live.

**--**

**9. Different Names for the Same Thing **

byDeath Cab for Cutie (Plans)

Our eyes met across the cabin. His big brown eyes gracing me, and they locked together. He was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. He was three cabins down from ours. He froze when he saw me.

I got control of myself and smiled. I turned back to Miley and giggled.

"Come on. Lets go." She said. I nodded, and she led me down the hall towards him. The train shook quietly. She walked right past him, and I attempted to, but he grabbed my hand.

I looked up to him.

"Your…. Beautiful." He said dazedly.

Did he actually just say that?

"Thanks…" I said smiling. He let go of my hand and blushed..

"Sorry… I…"

"Its ok." I muttered. I turned and started to walk the other way. I glanced back and saw he was watching me walk away. He blushed and whacked himself.

I laughed.

**--**

**10. The First **

by Tegan and Sara (This Business of Art)

The moment I saw him crawl through the window, I knew something was gonna happen. He was distressed.

We both lay down on my bed and he kissed me.

It got heated.

I pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered. I giggled. I leaned toward him. I pulled him into me and I kissed him. He led into me. I pressed him down and into my bed. His lips not breaking from mine.

It made me laugh.


	3. YourMyFavoritex

**YourMyFavoritex's Story  
**

**Yay Emilie and her awesome ideas!**

**The Rules of the Game, Yo**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!**

**My Tags:**

**Illogical Fanfics**

**XOXOtaira**

**Vrai Amour**

**luvschaylor4ever**

**pink.lemonade.89**

--

So yeah. It's LillyJoe. Big surprise there. haha. oh, and some of the ways I used the songs... kinda unconventional. but whatever. haha. and and and! I'm way surprised with some of these songs, and some of the songs that didn't come up. like the fact that I have a massive amount of HSM and JB music, and none came up. oh well. I have too much music. I don't even listen to most of it any more. and too many sad-ish songs. at first, I was worried that this was going to turn, like, anti-Loe. I definitely twisted some songs... haha. h'okay, the long AN that is always expected is done! whoo!

--

**1. Hate Me**

**Blue October (Foiled)**

Joe stared out the front windshield. She had just gotten out of the car. Correction. She had just stormed out of the car, slamming the door so hard he could still feel the reverberations. He had the car pulled over the side of the road, and had put the vehicle in park, but his hands were still clutching tightly to the steering wheel. His knuckles, turning a sickly white, stood out against the dark leather interior of the car.

He'd never touch the Hollywood life again. It wasn't worth it. This intense, unbearable pain. It was absolutely not worth it. He knew, from the second that she had gotten in the car, Lilly was not going to be in a compromising mood. He was right, of course. His attempted explanation had quickly escalated to Lilly yelling at the top of her lungs, and Joe remaining completely silent. Because, though she was saying some harsh things, Joe knew that every word coming out of her mouth was the total and complete truth. Her accusations, her assumptions… Everything.

And she hated him now. She hated him.

--

**2. Walk Away**

**Kelly Clarkson (Breakaway)**

"Nuh uh." Lilly raised an eyebrow, making quick eye contact with the pleading boy walking alongside her as she made her way down the crowded school hallway. "You missed out. I asked you if you wanted to, but you wouldn't give me a straight forward answer. Oliver's my partner now." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of her best friend, who nodded at the two.

"C'mon, Lil, I wanna do this with you! Besides, you didn't tell me it was gonna be a fun project! I thought it was gonna be boring!"

Lilly laughed. "Yeah. Right. Thanks Joe. So, if it was boring, you wouldn't want to do it with your girlfriend? Thanks. Love you too."

"Not what I meant!"

--

**3. Find Yourself In You**

**Everlife (Everlife)**

Joe ran down the empty corridor, looking into each room as he passed by it. Mic check was in less than five minutes, but he had to find her. He didn't know what was going on, but he could tell from the look on her face when she had arrived with Miley that morning that something was wrong.

He skidded to a halt, finally spotting who he had been looking for. "Lilly?"

Lilly turned around to face him, her cheeks streaked with tears, and a skateboard snapped in half lying by her feet. "Hi."

"Lilly, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No."

"C'mere." Joe reached out, wrapping his arms around the small, shaking girl. "Please don't change, Lilly. Just… Please don't."

--

**4. They Don't Want Music**

**Black Eyed Peas (Monkey Business)**

"How could they not like it?" Joe exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air as the three boys walked out of the executive offices. "Those were totally our best songs!"

Kevin shrugged, laughing at his younger brother's frustration. "Whatever. That's just one audition, guys. Plenty more where that came from. Someone's gonna like us. Someone's gonna want to sign us."

"They better," Joe grumbled, but the buzzing of his cell phone interrupted his dissing of the record label. "Hey you!"

"Hey!" Lilly's cheerful voice came over the electronic. "So, how'd it go?"

"Uhm, yeah, about that… Not so much…" Joe replied, his demeanor darkening.

"Aw! Joe, I'm so sorry! But it's definitely gonna come together. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess… It's just… Ooh! This is an SOS!" Joe continued to sing, and Lilly mocking winced on the other line, laughing.

"Uhm… suuure. I love you, but… later, Joe." She hung up, and he pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at it incredulously.

"What?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Even she didn't want to listen to it!" Joe huffed, shoving the phone back into his deep pants pocket. "Some girlfriend."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you still adore her."

Joe looked back up, a goofy smile crossing his face. "Well… yeah."

--

**5. Made**

**Jamie Scott (Step Up)**

Lilly pushed open the door to the Jonas residence, peeking her head in. "Hello? Anyone here?" She was greeted by silence, so she shrugged, opening the door fully and stepping into the house. She closed it behind her, cautiously walking into the house. "Guys? Mr. and Mrs. Jonas? Anyone?"

The house stayed quiet, and she figured that they were probably in the music room, unable to hear anything from the outside world. On her way to the room, she passed by Frankie's room, who had some techno-pop song blasting from the radio. He wasn't in the room, as she realized after poking her head in, but she couldn't help but stop her search for the boys for a moment, and take a quick dance break.

Limbs flailing, hair flying all over, Lilly danced, mouthing the lyrics to the well known song. She tossed her head back and forth, really getting into the song, when she was interrupted by a deep clearing of the throat. She turned, eyes widened, and was greeted by the sight of her boyfriend, framed by the bedroom door.

Joe smirked, obviously amused. "Well… That was certainly… Something."

--

**6. Surfin' USA**

**Beach Boys**

"I'm gonna teach you. Right now. Today."

"No."

"Heck yes! You may be a klutz to the max on land, but I swear, I am going to teach you to surf, even if it kills me."

"Which it might."

"I've considered that possibility. Come on, Joe! Just a few hours! It's fun!"

"Nuh uh. We have a concert tomorrow. I can't perform in a body cast."

"You won't! I promise! Plus… I got a new bathing suit. It's cute… and small."

"In that case… To the beach!"

--

**7. Don't Write Me Off**

**Hugh Grant (Music and Lyrics)**

"Lilly, please," Joe pleaded, banging feebly on the door that had been shut in his face only moments before. "Don't do this"

"Do what?" Lilly asked, cracking the door open an inch so that she could peek through and get a glimpse of the broken down Joe. He could see the obvious signs that she had been crying, and it killed him.

"Give me one more chance. I promise. I'll be better."

--

**8. Love Today**

**Mika**

"Hey guys!" Lilly exclaimed, grinning widely as she hopped into the limo.

"Someone's happy," Oliver muttered under his breath. Lilly ignored his sarcasm, her smile still present.

"Yeah, well, you know why." Miley nodded towards the blonde, who had just pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened it, reading a text. She giggled, blushing lightly, and quickly typed in a response. She looked up after sending it to be greeted by the amused stares of her two best friends. "What?"

Miley shook her head, laughing. "Well, we all know what that means. Joe's home."

**--**

**9. If We Were a Movie**

**Hannah Montana**

Lilly sat in a tall abandoned director's chair, hugging her knees tightly to her as she watched Joe finish filming the scene. The second 'Cut!' was yelled, she hopped off the seat and ran over to him. "That was great!" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thanks," he replied, just as quietly. Lilly had been feeling a bit under the weather lately, but she still insisted on coming to every single day of filming, just to watch him.

He wouldn't admit it, but having her there with him was the greatest feeling ever. He wouldn't admit it, but Lilly on set was the biggest confidence boost ever. He wouldn't admit it, but he was falling, badly, for his best friend.

--

**10. Breakfast at Tiffany's**

**Deep Blue Something**

"Delivery!" Lilly giggled, wrapping her blanket tightly around her and shuffling over to unlock the front door.

"Hey sleepy head!" Joe exclaimed, stepping into the living room. "You don't look so good!"

"I don't feel so good either," Lilly replied hoarsely, interrupting herself for a moment to cough.

"Aw! Poor baby!" Joe wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly despite her contagiousness. "Well, I brought you a Sick Kit. Everything you need to get by."

He reached into the large brown paper bag he had with him, naming each thing as he pulled it from its holder. "Homemade chicken soup, my mom's of course, always exactly what the doctor ordered; chocolate, 'cause that always seems to solve girls' problems; fuzzy duck slippers, cause… I thought they looked cool… aaand…" He reached into the bag, pulling out a handful of DVDs. "All the Audrey Hepburn movies I could get my hands on. Funny Face, My Fair Lady, everything."

Lilly gave him a small, grateful smile. "You're something amazing, you know that?"

"Well," Joe replied, shrugging. "That's what they tell me." He grinned at her and, wrapping an arm around her shivering shoulders, led her back down to the couch. "Now let's get you well again."

--

BONUS (I couldn't resist. we've got the Bonas Jonas, we might as well have the Bonus... Songfic Drabble Ficlet thing. haha. plus, when it came on, it just screamed cute romantic-ish LillyJoe scene. so yeah.)

**11. I Sing For You**

**Daniel Letterle (Camp)**

Joe stared out over the water. His family's summer house was right on the ocean, and the back porch was the perfect place to sit and think. Life was crazy, there was no doubt about it. He wouldn't give it up for the world, but nonetheless, every once in a while, it was nice to get away. He even brought out his seldomly used guitar every once in a while, today being one of those rare occasions.

He ran his fingers absentmindedly over the strings, a sudden chorus of a spur of the moment song filling his head. His fingers immediately took their position in the correct chords, but he dropped his hand to his lap. He didn't want to be working right now. He just wanted to be. If Nick or Kevin found out he had thought of a possible song, they would be on him in a second, and be urging to hold a jam sesh, which would ultimately lead to the lack of quiet time Joe was so desperately looking for.

"I thought I'd find you out here." Joe turned, a grin breaking onto his face. "Hey you."

Lilly bit her lower lip, crossing the porch over to him and leaning down kissing him softly. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah, I know…" Joe trailed off, leaning his head against Lilly's side. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She trailed her fingers lazily through his hair. "So what are you up to?"

Joe shrugged, the words 'nothing really' on the tip of his tongue, but he bit them back, smiling up at her. Lilly. He always played for her. "A song. For you. Wanna hear?"

--

Hope you guys liked! I've never done anything like that before, so... yeah. It was interesting for me... but I had fun! Reviews are pretty awesome, and girlies I tagged... go for it!


	4. Njlove63

Njlove63's Story

**Ok I got TAGGED SO THIS IS MY Ten drabbles….**

**If you see your pen name below, Your next!!**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!**

**My FIVE:**

**DavidArchuletaLove15**

**Snowstardreams**

**xoKim.Black.13xo**

**DevinDme**

**JKNlover**

TEN LOE DRABBLES!

EVERYDAY (Remix)

Joe and Lilly sit watching the sunset.

This is the last time they will be together for 6 months.

Joe is leaving for his next tour.

This is all the time they have left and they are making it last.

They run and chase each other.

Walking hand-in-hand, loving the feeling.

Everyday should be this way.

Keeping the love alive.

Soon, they will be missing each other Everyday

Keeping temptations at bay.

So they sit and watch the sunset,

Wishing life could be this easy,

Everyday.

You'll be in my heart (Tarzan)

Lilly sits and cries her eyes out.

Another boyfriend leaves her for a reason unknown.

Joe wanders over and gives a shoulder to cry on.

Lilly takes it easily.

Holding Lilly Joe knows that she will always have his heart.

Now and forever more.

After time passes, Lilly starts to feel the same.

Soon they share a kiss, and they become girlfriend and boyfriend.

Lilly has Joe's heart and He has hers.

They will be ineach other's hearts :

Now and Forever More.

Always.

Lullaby (Dixie Chicks)

They met at a concert.

He made her laugh.

And ever, since his ears ring her laugh a serenade.

How long does she need to beloved?

Forever, he'd give his love to her.

When he holds her in a hug, he holds closer to feel her breath.

If she wanders far away,

When she closes her eyes he hopes that she thinks of him.

To find herself, he will wait forever.

He will never ever give up.

Even Better than the real thing (U2)

Joe watched as his ex swayed to the music.

He had made a mistake, but all he asked for was one more chance.

A chance to show he was worthy of what ever she might bring.

She was the temptation of everyone around her and all he asked for was one more dance.

He was in a daze that he never saw her come to him.

Yet, when he came to realization how great she was.

She was the real thing- no she is greater than the real thing.

She is Lilly.

Don't stop believin' (Journey)

Lilly was just a small town girl.

Joe was a City boy.

They both took a train goin' to anywhere.

They talk about themselves and what they are hiding from.

They bonded,. And kept in touch.

When Joe felt in a lull, he called on Lilly.

And this is what she said, \

"Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'."

Alone (Megan Mullally)

Lilly sat in her room.

Trying to call Joe for about the 15th time that night.

She gave up and headed to a party..

She was all alone in a sea of men.

None of them could compare to Joe.

She felt oh-so alone.

All ALONE.

Promise Ring (Tiffany Evans)

Joe called Lilly over.

She came and he showed a small velvet box w/ a pink ribbon pulled tight.

She wonders whats inside.

Joe spoke softly looking into her eyes saying,

"I promise, not to hurt you. I promise not to lie. I promise to defend you and befriend you with my life. I promise you forever, I promise you today. Would you wear my promise ring?" And she said yes.

But she warned if he made one mistake big or small,

They would break up.

She wanted all the sweet things that couples had.

And Joe promised to give it to her.

So she wears his promise ring on a chain along with a smile on her face.

G-slide (Lil Mama)

Lilly came into a new town, ready to party.

She came to another party and crashed it.

Her song came on and she made her way to the center grabbing a partner.

She slide to the right, to the left and hit the floor.

She jumped up and down and shook her body the beat.

Her partner followed, andthen she saw who her partner was, Joe Jonas.

The two grinded together as a crowd clapped in encouragement.

Then they kissed to the beat.

Lilly pulled away as the song ended and walked away.

Singing, "That's how you do the G-slide."

Superman (Five for Fighting)

All he was was a singer and a person.

He was a superman in a sense.

But he wasn't crazy, so you can all sleep soundly.

He was the superman inside of a Clark Kent.

And the girl who had his heart was his Lois Lane, Lilly Truscott.

She was his weakness, Kryptonite, yet he went after her.

Because he was no superman in the end.

Because heroes have the right to fall inlove.

In they eyes of fans he was a superman.

In the eyes of Lilly, a lover.

In the eyes of his brothers, a goofball.

But the truthfully,

He was only human.

Goodnight and Goodbye (Jonas Brothers)

Joe and Lilly together forever right?

Wrong, this couple of weeks has been hell.

They fought over everything: friends, tours, and etc.

There relationship was a rollercoaster.

They had their ups and downs, goods and bads.

But Joe couldn't handle it anymore.

He was done with the pressure.

So he left, out that door, a Lilly broken hearted.

Without a Goodnight or Goodbye.

OK they suck… But still. U have to follow through… HAHAHA… Or bad things will happen to you… BAD things!

MUHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

HA!

-myka aka njlove63-


	5. Skater xoxo Babe

Skater xoxo Babe's Story

**The Rules of the Game, Yo**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!**

**My Tags:**

**rupertgrintlovesmeandonlyme**

**xo drama xo junkie xo**

**wish-upon-a-falling-star**

**Razor Burn and Anger management**

**Lovinkk Mitchel Musso**

**1. Dare to be Stupid**

Oliver was going through his music on his iPod and began Listening to Dare to be Stupid by Weird Al. He started bobbing his head, then swaying a little bit, and within a few minutes, he was dancing wildly.

"What song are you listening to?" Miley asked.

"Dare to be Stupid."

"It looks like you dared to be stupid looking. Do you have any idea how bad your dancing is?" she asked with a grin as she watched him.

"Can you dance any better?" her best male friend asked.

"Yea, bring it!" was her response.

They danced together, got closer and closer... When their noses touched, they both quickly pulled away and blushed. They didn't have chemistry. They were best friends... They couldn't... Could they?

**2. For the Longest Time**

"That hasn't happened for the longest time!" Oliver's cell phone rang out.

"Hey Miley!" he said, trying to be cheery. That ring-tone always reminded him of how much time he and Miley spent together during sophomore and junior year dating. Ever since their break-up, they have had to act as best friends, which was difficult for him.

"Meet me at the beach in ten minutes," she said, and hung up.

He through on some flip-flops and ran to the beach.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Jake asked me out again, and my only excuse to say no was that I am taken. Can we pretend to date again... please?" Miley begged as Jake was walking in their direction.

"Sure..." Oliver responded slowly, sounding unsure.

"Hey, Miley... Oken. I hear you two are dating." Jake says.

"Yep."

"Then kiss."

"Miley glanced at Oliver, grabbed the back of his head, and kissed, Oliver expected it to be really quickly, but it was a long passionate kiss."

"So we're REALLY dating again?" Oliver asks.

"I'd hate it any other way." was her response.

**3. Cocamo**

Miley laid down on the bed in the beach-side hotel that she and Oliver were staying at for their honeymoon. It was romantic, and their wedding was a blast... After dating for four years, they finally got married.

"Where do you want to go for the honeymoon?" Oliver had asked.

Right then, on his cell phone, he got a text message, and Cocamo rang out loudly.

"There's an idea. That's a nice romantic place." Miley replied sweetly.

Oliver came out of the bathroom and saw Miley laid across the bed in lingerie and grinned. "I love you."

**4. Breakfast at Tiffany's**

"Do you want to see the movie at the film festival tonight?" Miley asked Oliver as she read through the summer event book she received in the mail.

"What Movie?" Oliver asked at he headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's. Didn't we both like that movie?" Miley said with a smile on her face, still staring at the event book.

"Yea, that's one of the things I love about being with you... That is one of the few things we both like... a nice romantic movie." Oliver says. "Wanna jump in the shower with me so we can make it to the movie in time?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Miley says, finally turning her attention from the pamphlet.

**5. Boss of Me**

"So, Lilly can't make it to a movie, do you want to go?" Miley asked Oliver over the phone.

"Yes. No. Maybe? What movie?" Oliver says, unsure about his answer.

I was thinking that new romantic comedy... Made of Honor!"

"NO!" Oliver says.

"O c'mon, see the movie with me!" Miley argues.

"No, and don't tell me what to do, you're not the boss of me." Oliver says, as if he was 5 years old.

"Oh, I bet you'd do what I told you to if I decided to go with Jake instead." Miley said, with an evil grin, even though Oliver couldn't see.

"I'll go. But really, you can't tell me what to do. I'm only doing it so you won't go with that slimeball." Oliver says.

"Uh-huh, sure." she says.

**6. One More Minute**

"Jake, I can't believe you'd cheat on me!" Miley yelled as she watched Jake and Mikayla kiss. They pulled apart, and Mikayla snickered.

"I don't think you're my type anymore. Sorry Miley," Jake said, and turned back to Mikayla and began sucking her face off again.

When Miley got home, she began listening to One More Minute over and over again, thinking of all of the things she would rather do than be with Jake.

Oliver walked into her bedroom and sat next to Miley, just letting her lean on him shoulder.

"I'd rather rip my heart right out of my ribcage and throw it on the floor and stomp on it 'till I die, than spend one more minute with you!" Miley sang along with the song, and then rewound it to listen to it again.

"Miley, he's not the only one out there for you," Oliver said, trying to comfort her.

"Who else would want me?" Miley complained.

"Maybe I would," Oliver said, and lifted Miley's face up to his to kiss her gently. When she didn't kiss back, he pulled away, but she pulled him back into the kiss.

"I'm glad this happened," Miley said when their kiss was done.

**7. Slime Creatures from Outer Space**

Miley set her ring-tone to Slime Creatures From Outer Space because at the moment she felt like no one understood her. They were all aliens to her planet.

She had just sent Lilly away because she was no good at comforting her right after her pregnancy news and her break-up with Jake.

Her phone rang right as she set it down, and she answered it.

"Miley. I know you are gonna need help. Lilly told me what happened."

"That bitch!" Miley yelled.

"No, she just wanted me to help since she wasn't very good at helping," Oliver said in Lilly's defense. "I just wanted to say that when the baby is born, I can help you with him or her. And emotionally, I can help you."

"But you don't know what I am going through!" Miley said through her tears.

"Yea I do... When I was with Becca, she got pregnant. I was there for her, up until the miscarriage." Oliver said. "I know EXACTLY what you are going through. Please let me help."

"Ok." Miley said after a long pause.

"And one more thing... I love you." Oliver hung up before he heard a response. His heart pounded quickly as he hoped that when she saw him next, she would be happy.

**8. Cable TV**

Miley curled up on her couch as she watched cable which was just hooked up in her bedroom. She flipped the television on, and saw a news show currently talking about how Miley's wig fell off. She changed channels three times, and her wig coming off in concert was the only thing on. Now Miley was famous. She couldn't have a normal life.

Her phone rang, but she was reluctant to answer it until she saw the caller I.D.

Oliver had text messaged her.

B4 NE1 else asks u out cause u r famous, i want 2 do dat 1st. Go out w/ me?

Miley had waited for him to nut up and ask her out for so long, and he finally has.

Of course I will go out with u!

Oliver got this message and his eyes went wide... He didn't see that coming.

**9. Green Tambourine**

Miley and Oliver both tried out for choir. Oliver only did it for Miley, because he wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure no one asked her out before he did.

Miley had gotten to be lead singer in choir, not afraid that people would recognize her voice because she was a brunette as Miley. Oliver, though, only got to play the tambourine because he wasn't a good singer at all. But He was gonna be the best damn tambourine player the world has ever seen.

When their first concert came around, he introduced the choir by saying, "This is the SeaView Choir with the very lovely Miley Stewart as lead singer. I would love to say that this lovely singer was my girlfriend, but sadly, no such thing is true."

"Oken!" the choir director called, and he went to the back of the choir holding his tambourine. When Miley's solo came around, she was so shocked that she was unable to sing.

After the concert, Miley walked up to Oliver and said, "You CAN call me your girlfriend."

**10. George of the Jungle**

"Oliver, take that ridiculous muscle suit off. You think you are George of the Jungle or something, but really, you are sexier without the fake muscles... Did I just say that?" Miley says.

"Yea, I think you did." Oliver says with a grin on his face.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, but then Oliver pulls Miley toward him, and kisses her passionately.

"I'm glad you think I'm sexy."


	6. MyJonasSensesAreTingling3

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3's Story**

Emilie and her games :D love ya Em!

The Rules of the Game, Yo

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:

TheGirlYouWishYouKnew5

Snowstardreams

JNKlover

Jayyyy

Cherrybomb54

You all can do it! :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Screaming Infidelities**

**Dashboard Confessional**

**Album: The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most**

The night was quiet.

I didn't really want to think about you anymore. The sheets we slept on. The pictures we took together. They were all haunting me.

You said that you loved me always and forever. But the note you left, it didn't make any sense whatsoever. You just broke it off. For my brother.

I was walking down the streets, wishing I was anywhere but here. That I was capable of moving on from you like you did so easily to me.

Then I saw you with Joe. You were doing that cute little hair flip thing.

I miss you Lills.

**Chemicals React (Remix)**

**Aly & AJ**

**Album: Insomniatic**

The butterflies were fluttering like crazy in my stomach. The way his hair flipped while he was onstage.

I saw him sneak a look in my direction. But it couldn't be directed at me, could it?

The fireworks were flashing in the back signaling the big finale. As soon as the boys were done they hopped offstage and Nick made his way over to me.

"Great job Nick. Best show yet…" I was going to continue but I was cut off by Nick grabbing my face.

"Lilly, just let me do what I have been wanting for a long time now." I was so confused.

That was until he kissed me. It's funny how chemicals react.

**All I Have**

**The Rocket Summer**

**Album: Do You Feel**

He stood at the bar downing another shot. It was miserable watching him drown himself in his sorrow.

He put on a strong front; no one suspected anything was wrong. But the hurt was clear. I knew the pain. Not one of my past boyfriends respected me. Miley really did a number on him.

I walked over and signaled the bar tender to cut him off.

"Nick, sweetie. Its time we go home." I said lifting his drunken body off the stool.

"I really love you Lills. You take care of me." He said with a slur.

"I know you do Nicky." I said while walking him out the door.

He wasn't going to think that in the morning. Oh well, the care is all I have.

**World Spins Madly On**

**The Weepies**

**Album: The Road Mix: Music from One Tree Hill**

I woke up and slid my hand over to his side of the bed. He wasn't there, he would never be again.

The past weeks were killing me. He was gone, I thought of where he was going. I would watch the stars from the porch with our little girl in my lap. It seemed the whole world was moving but I was standing still.

The world was devastated for a while. I mean he was an international icon. But eventually daily life continued.

The rest of the world kept spinning as mine came to an abrupt halt.

**Music is My Hot, Hot Sex**

**CSS**

**Album: Cansei de Ser Sexy**

It was late, but the night had just begun.

I saw him across the dance floor. His bouncy curls dancing across his sweat drenched forehead.

I licked my lips as he looked up and caught my eye. I strutted over to his spot on the dance floor.

We started dancing. My back to his front, our bodies becoming one with the techno beat in the background.

I turn around still moving to the music and crashed my lips onto his. Our tongues began to wrestle a few minutes later.

I always fell for the musicians.

**You're Not Alone (Piano Version)**

**Saosin**

**Album: Come Close (Live)**

She was the spoiled, stuck up, snobby girl in school. Her blonde hair and even her name were perfect. Lilly.

I saw through the façade. I saw the confusion in her eyes. The lies she had been fed were slowly catching up to her.

I tried to talk to my older brothers about her, they just blew it off. She was a party girl; there couldn't be anything wrong with her.

I felt the overpowering need to keep tabs on her. I was the dorky freshman with an amazing singing talent, and she was the queen be along with her brunette sidekick Miley. I didn't exactly fit into the parties.

But I forced my presence; I knew something was going to go down sometime.

Then the night came. She left the side of her best friend and went to the bathroom. Forty Five minutes later she had not returned.

I went to the bathroom in a hurry. I opened the door hesitantly to see the beautiful angel with a syringe in hand.

I carried her out and drove her to the hospital, it would have been faster.

They told me I saved her just in time. And I never left her side. She needed to know that she wasn't alone.

**Momentary Thing**

**Something Happens**

**Album: Veronica Mars (Original Television Soundtrack)**

She was Joe's girlfriend. Not mine.

At least that's what I would try and tell myself. But after that one night, it didn't seem right.

That night she told me she didn't love Joe; I was the one she wanted. Minutes later clothes were strewn across the floor.

I broke my promise, and in a way she broke hers.

It has been ongoing for months. Every time she came over I told myself I would stop it that night.

But she would always catch me off guard. I couldn't resist. She was exactly my brand of heroin.

But tonight I WAS going to stop it. I was determined. It just wasn't right.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I announced.

Lilly walked in with a robe covering her body. I went to say something but she dropped it to the floor revealing her bare body beneath.

I couldn't resist. After all isn't this just a momentary thing?

**I Hate This Song**

**Secondhand Serenade**

**Album: Awake**

Playing that song every night wasn't easy.

It reminded me of her.

Her beautiful hair, her laugh, her smile, and the way she would play with my curls when she was bored. I missed her and being a famous rockstar that just happened to have a hit song written about the girl I was once in love with didn't help my cause.

Tonight was our last concert, it was in her hometown. The place she ran to when we broke up.

I looked in the front row and saw her piercing blue eyes staring back at me.

They had a sense of pleading in them, and I was sucked in as Joe and Kevin started the next song.

It was the song. Oh how I hate this song. Because it was written about her.

And I was still in love.

**Sunshine**

**Jonathan Tyler and the Northern Lights**

**Album: Hott Trottin'**

The sunlight came through the blinds and hit my face.

I unwillingly opened my eyes, but instantly was thankful for the friendly morning sun. Her blonde hair was in soft morning curls, there was no paint on her face.

She was so damn beautiful.

I could easily wake up to her face in the morning for the rest of my life. I knew it was the time. I reached behind me and slowly opened my bedside table's drawer. I pulled out the velvet black box.

I set it open on the edge of my pillow so the light hit the stone just right.

I pushed the blonde hair out of her face and kissed her eyelids to wake her up. I knew she had woken because she playfully pushed my curls out of my eyes. It was an ongoing joke between us.

She opened her eyes, and then became distracted by the glare from the ring. She looked up with tears in her eyes; I felt them welling up in my eyes as well.

She grabbed the back of my neck and gave me a light kiss before placing the jewelry on her left hand and kissed me softly again.

I could defiantly get used to this.

**Control**

**Metro Station**

**Album: Metro Station**

He was late, but I kept waiting anyways.

He had some sort of control over me.

After his clean cut boy band days were over he went a little bad boy-ish.

Alright a lot. His curls grew out long and covered his eyes perfectly. His arms became covered in tattoos.

He broke his vow a while back, and I was his new fling. I knew it probably wouldn't last long but the way he made me feel. One single touch caused me to become flushed, unable to contain myself.

We rarely talked, but his presence allowed me to let my hair down, loose control.

His car pulled up into my driveway. I saw him through the front windshield. I could have sworn I saw a look of excitement to see me in his eyes.

But who knows, it was probably the moonlight playing tricks on me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I am pleasantly surprised. That was some of the best Nilly writing I have ever done. Omgsh. Haha wow.**

**I am seriously in love with some of the ones I wrote.**

**The song Sunshine by Jonathan Tyler. Go look it up. It's amazing. He actually started crying when he sang it because his girlfriend was in the crowd and she had cheated on him! Omgsh. He is freaking hot too, WHY WOULD ANYONE CHEAT ON HIM. That song is beautiful.**

**Did anyone notice that I use eyes to express emotion a lot? I noticed that.**

**Haha, I killed Nick again. Some one needs to control me. But it was just perfect for that song. Haha. I am mean.**

**Emilie, Control was for you. We can both agree that Nick would look hella sexy if he actually looked like that. Hahaha.**

**And I titled this little thing Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too because wow I was seriously surprised at some of the stuff that came out of me while writing this. DENI! You are a horrible influence. Haha.**

**Shoutout to Anna, cause I didn't want you to feel neglected in this authors note! Haha.**

**Read and Review Please!**

**MyJoansSensesAreTingling3 aka Cayce.**


	7. IllogicalFanfics

IllogicalFanfics' Story

**I got tagged by YoureMyFavoritex, which means I get to continue this an tag 5 people!**

**The Rules of this Lovely Tagging Game**

**1. Pick a character, couple/pairing, or fandom you are fond of.**

**2. Turn music player on and put it on shuffle/random**

**3. Write a short-short one-shot for the person/pairing/fandom you choose, when the song starts, you start, when the song stops, you stop. No typing after the song is over!**

**4. Make ten of these, so hopefully you have more than ten songs on you music player!**

**5. Then pick five people to tag once you're done!**

**My tags are...**

**hoLLywOODgrrl**

**MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**

**DaddysGirl4Everand4Always1212**

**mcobsessed**

**risingstar9328**

- I think you all know what this is gonna be, a Loe or Lilly/Joe whenever you know the pairing by.-

**1. Seventeen Forever**

**Metro Station (Metro Station)**

"Where exactly are we going Joe?" Lilly asked as Joe grabbed a hold of her hand and sprinted down to the beach.

"Where all teenagers go! The beach!" Joe said spinning Lilly around rapidly in circles.

"I know that, I mean why are we here!" She asked stopping herself, clutching onto Joe's arms as he grinned down at her. "You're almost eighteen, which means your an adult." He stopped before waving his arms around maniacally.

"You gotta live up being a teenager!" Joe said as Lilly smiled and ran off with him, living it up.

--

**2. Emergency**

**Paramore (All We Know Is Falling)**

Joe let his tears fall out onto the hospital floor as he wiped his tears away slowly. Kevin walked over to him, Joe looked at him with tear stained eyes, "Do you think she's going to be alright?"

Kevin nodded slowly, smiling slightly. "Of course, she's a strong girl, she won't be giving up anytime soon." Joe laughed silently, "Hopefully you're right."

Lilly, his Lilly had a asthma attack.

Joe held onto his knees tightly, praying in his mind that Lilly was going to be okay. He wanted his best friend back to laugh at him, he wanted his girlfriend back to kiss him.

The doctor came out from the room and looked around, "Which one of you is Joe?" He asked, Joe looked up sightly, "Lilly's asking for you."

--

**3. Dear Maria, Count Me In**

**All Time Low (So Wrong, It's Right)**

Lilly was in her room dancing around her room like a maniac to the song by All Time Low. She grabbed her haribrush and pretended that it was her microphone and that she was onstage singing to her fans.

"I got your picture, I'm coming with you! Dear Maria, Count me in!" She sang along flinging her hair wildly along with the lyrics.

She heard amused clapping at her performance, she turned quickly to see a handsome smirk planted on her boyfriend's place. "I think we can get you a spot in our band if you change your last name to Jonas and have a sex change." Lilly blushed.

Joe smirked, "But you are a very hot rockstar."

--

**4. Weekend Warriors**

**A Chnage of Pace (Prepare the Masses)**

Lilly Truscott watched her boyfriend rock out onstage at their show. She was dancing freely, being a teenage girl. She was so happy it was the weekend, it meant a lot more fun than the weekdays.

Her favorite boys in the world ran off stage from their encore and Joe squished her in a teddy bear hug. Lilly winced from the tightness, but relaxed finally.

"Joe, it's not like I haven't seen you in years.." Lilly said looking up at him and grinning from ear to ear.

Joe just tightned his hug, "I know, but you're just so huggable, Lilly. My Lilly." She smiled, knowing she was his.

--

**5. Curse of Curves**

**Cute Is What We Aim For (The Same Old Blood Rush With A New Touch)**

Joe stared at Lilly as she layed down in his arms, sleeping silently. He stroked her hair back and forth, it was a force of habit. He enjoyed this. Being silent and loving the moment. Savoring it.

He ran his hand down her side to her hips, he let his hand rest their as her arms opened slightly, letting them flutter. She smiled sweetly, as she pulled herself up and kissed him hard. He pulled her closer, enjoying her company.

--

**6. All I Want Is You**

**Barry Louis Polisar (Juno Soundtrack)**

Joe smiled as him and Lilly sat at the park bench where they always went together when the two of them just wanted to be alone. It was their spot, not anyone elses.

They stared at the little kids playing around on the swings, running around like animals from the forest. Little girls and boys would blush when they would hold hands. Lilly smiled at this.

Joe clutched her hand, "Remember when that was us." Lilly nodded and smiled, "Yeah." Joe laughed, "This was the exact place where I asked you to marry me when I was eight, and I still want to marry you too."

--

**7. Four Winds**

**Bright Eyes (Cassadaga)**

Lilly and Joe sat on the tour bus of Joe's band, "The Jonas Brothers." They sat looking at the window at the cars passing by the tour bus, as girls in their teenage years honked the horn at the bus. Lilly sighed and shrugged her shoulder as she buried her head into Joe's shoulder.

Joe pulled her closer to him, protective of her. She smiled at him as she pulled out a magazine, and opened an article that had about Kevin, Joe, and Nick. Joe raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

Lilly read it out loud, "Joe currently has a love interest in a small town girl from Malibu, he says that she is everything and the world and couldn't ask for anything more." She smiled, "Thanks Joe, I love you too."

--

**8. Shadow of the Day**

**Linkin Park (Minutes to Midnight)**

Lilly clutched her knees as she rose them up to her chest, waiting patiently for the door to open and reveal her oh-so happy boyfriend of five months.

She watched the television channels, from the T.V. in front of her, but everyone other thirty seconds, she would take a quick glance out the door, hoping that he would appear soon.

She turned to Disney Channel to see their songs video for "When You Look Me In The Eyes." She smiled slightly seeing her boyfriend's face on T.V., knowing that he made it this far, and this was his dream.

He made it, he made it big time.

As soon as it was at the chorus, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to get a pair of lips colliding with her own. She smiled a closed her eyes responding back. "Joe."

--

**9. Misery**

**Good Charlotte (Good Morning Revival)**

She hated him. For many reasons right now. And this was probably one of the biggest ones. He didn't call her at all, he was gone for around a month, and he didn't call once.

He had also said that he would call everyday, but she didn't get one call. Not one call from him. She crossed her arms and plopped onto her leather couch. She through her head back and groaned.

All of the sudden out of nowhere, Joe opened the door and entered her house. "Why didn't you answer your cell phone Lilly?" He asked looking at her, flaring his arms out. Lilly turned her rapidly, and mouth hung open.

"My cell phone?" Joe nodded. "My cell phone has been broken for 5 weeks." Joe mouthed a quick 'Oh.' Lilly smiled, "I forgive you."

--

**10. Love Song**

**Sara Bareilles (Little Voice)**

"Hey handsome." A random girl, that had an 'I Love Joe' t-shirt came up to Joe. She winked at him, while batting her eyelashes so many times. Joe nodded trying to walk away from her, but she just followed.

"Where are you going?" She asked stopping him by standing in front of him. He smiled nervously at her, "My girlfriend." The girl's jaw dropped. "What?" She asked, Joe waved. "Nice meeting you!" He said smiling widely before sprinting the other way, leaving the girl dumbfounded.

Joe looked behind him to make sure she wasn't following him. He wiped his forehead from some of the sweatdrops he had. He looked around, standing on his tip-toes before finding what he was looking for. He ran towards the dirty blonde haired colored girl, spinning her around kissing her passionately.

"Lilly, promise you won't leave me." She smiled, "I promise."


	8. LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms 2

my story.

I'm doing another one.

Go ahead. Sue me.

**If you see your pen name below, Your next!!**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

MileyCyrusLove

ilovebasketball (Sorry can't remmeber the rest... you know who you are)

CodyLinleyluva

ROexx

Miles2GoBeforeISleep

--

**1. Blush **

**Aly & AJ (Insomniatic)**

Lilly stood there in front of me. She wasn't doing anything but standing. She wasn't even looking at me. The other people around us were talking. She was quietly watching the sky.

She reacted to the conversation. Her eyes gave birth to flocks of butterflies inside of my chest. It made me jumpy. I couldn't' stop smiling. I felt the group's eyes drift over to me.

"Joe, whats with you?"

"Nothing." I muttered. They nodded and looked back to each other.

The conversation continued. I looked up at her again. Her icy blue eyes sparkled in the reflection of the sun and sent shivers down my spine. With thre fingers, she grabbed a piece of her silky blonde hair and twirled it around her fingers. I sighed in pain.

I can't take this anymore.

"I'm completely in love with Lilly Truscott!!" I shouted.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the reactions. I heard Miley giggling. I knew Lilly would be blushing. I waited a second and felt a tingle on my lips. A warmth in front of me. The tingle pressed into my lips, kissing me in a light, and gentle way. The feeling disappeared and I opened my eyes. Her sparkling blues me mine. She was smiling, her cheeks bright red.

--

**2. I Can't Take It**

**Tegan and Sara (I'm So Jealous)**

He sat next to me. His pencil tapped on the edge of the desk while he watched the hands of the clock pass. I breathed in and out. I wanted him. But, supposedly its cool that we're just friends.

I stared at him. His messy black locks falling into his face as his head swayed to a song in his head. His large chocolate eyes flickering from his eyelids.

My thoughts shattered with the sound of the bell. He looked to me, and I looked away.

"YES! SCHOOLS OUT!!" He shouted at me. I looked to him and smiled weakly. He raised his arm for a high five. I obliged with a simple tap of his palm and mine.

"Yep. Woo hoo." I said quietly.

He stood up and we walked out of class.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him off to the side. I kissed him.

"I can't take it."

--

**3. Billy Liar**

**The Decemberists (Her Majesty)**

The pressures were getting to him. He had changed from when I first met him that one day in the club.

The boy who I'd met there was gone, and replaced with this… jerk.

He was now a sex-crazy alcoholic who could barley remember who he slept with last night.

I was the one who picked up his mess. I'd take him home to the apartment, and hide him from his brothers until he was sober, or… near it.

It hurt like hell to see the man I was completely in love with do this to himself.

Tonight was no different.

His step were all over the sidewalk.

He stumbled down the street. 2 am. Shouting to the skies.

Oh, lord. Why can't you just help him?

--

**4. Wonderwall**

**Oasis**

Sitting in the park that day, I'd never guess what was going to happen.

I was out cold, but watching it like I was standing next to him.

He leaned over my unconscious body, checking my pulse. He rested his head on my chest and nodded. He heard a heartbeat. He looked at my sleeve, where the white fabric was now a dark crimson color. He looked at it worried. He grabbed it and pulled up the sleeve. He gasped as my dark blood poured onto his hands. He took me into his arms and sighed. He started to walk toward the bench. He lay me down on it and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello, I've got this girl… I found her in the park,… and she's bleeding. I need a ambulance. No… No. I don't know her name…. but, She need help."

--

**5. Heights**

**Matisyahu (Live at Stubb's)**

I looked over at her sleeping. Her curtain was half open and she was sleeping quietly. I smiled as I watched her. Slowly moved the curtain so it was open. I saw her chest lift and fall. Her arms were wrapped protectively around a pink elephant. I remember her getting it at that fair. I got it for her.

She always insisted we were best friends, but sometimes I wished it was more than that.

Oh, well.

I lay down and closed my eyes. I drifted for a second, but suddenly felt someone climb into my bunk to lie next to me. The person wrapped two arms around me and pulled my covers onto themselves. I felt a kiss lay on my cheeks and smiled.

Lilly.

"I love you, Joe." She whispered.

--

**6. Baby, it's a Fact. **

**Hello goodbye (Zombies! Aliens! Vampires! Dinosaurs!)**

Just in case your wondering, I love him. For real.

He told me once, than for every girl who was in love with him, he love me as much as all of them put together love him.

Is that true love?

Is true love….

Sitting together in silence just to be around the love?

Is it knowing that he likes it when we sleep next to each other?

Is it knowing that he likes when I play with his hair?

Is it knowing that he would break his vow for me anytime I wanted?

Is it wanting to wait to make it more special?

Baby, it's a fact.

--

**7. Someday You Will Be Loved**

**Death Cab For Cutie (Plans)**

She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever met.

I'd never actually spoken to her.

She lived across the street from me growing up, and she was amazing.

She had silky golden hair and eyes like twilight.

She moved away when she was 11 and I was 14. The day before she left, I left a note on her window.

'_Someday, you will be loved._

_-Joey Jonas'_

And now, four years later, I still think of her every once and a while.

I signed the poster in front of me and slid it to my brother. I looked up at the next girl and smiled. Blonde. Blue eyes. Slightly familiar, like I'd seen her at a show before.

"Hello." I said smiling. She smiled gently. Her smile was so familiar. She handed me a small piece of paper. I looked at it and gasped_. _

'_Someday, you will be loved._

_-Joey Jonas'_

Was scribbled on it. I looked up at her.

"I missed seeing you everyday on the way to school." She said quietly.

**--**

**8. I Was A Kaleidoscope.**

**Ben Gibbard (On KEXP)**

She kissed me gently. Her giggles filled my subconscious, storing them for times when she wasn't near me. She looked at me.

"What?" She asked. I realized that I was staring at her again. I blushed and looked away.

"Nothing. Sorry." I leaned into her and kissed her lips. She kissed back quickly and lay down. Next to her. She pushed up my t-shirt and drew invisible circles on my stomach. She giggled more.

Oh, boy.

--

**9. Kelsey **

**Metro Station (Metro Station)**

She rested her head on my chest. And sighed. Her crying had stopped and she was relatively calm. I stroked her hair gently and wrapped my arms around her.

"He… why would he do this?!" She muttered, whimpering.

"He's a jerk. He just doesn't know what he lost." I said. "Any guy would die to have you. I know that." SHe looked up at me.

"What?"

"Um….nothing." I said.

"No. What did you say?"

"I just said any guy would be lucky to have you."

"What makes you say that?"

"….Cause that's how I feel."

--

**10. Falling Slowly **

**The Swell Season (Once Soundtrack)**

I searched through profiles and profiles. Her first name was all I had, and her city. Lilly, Malibu. Well, there were 208 Lillys in Malibu. I kept looking. I would find her.

I spotted a profile picture of a blonde girl. I clicked on it quickly.

I saw her.

Lilly.

My heart lifted. I added her to our friends on the band's account and sent her a message.

'Hey. I saw you at a concert…. And I'm sorry if this is too forward, but… I think I'm falling hard. MY name's Joe. You live near me, and I was wondering if you wanted to be friends? Your beautiful, and… it took me forever to find your profile, so I hope it isn't for nothing.

-Joe J."

I'm falling for a girl I've met once for three seconds.

Oh, boy.


	9. Njlove63 2

Njlove63 again

**Ok I got TAGGED SO THIS IS MY Ten drabbles…. AGAIN!!**

**So DEAL W/ LOE DRABBLES! AGAIN!**

**If you see your pen name below, Your next!!**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My FIVE:

Iluvbasketball22

Ana Banana03

DesiSurSur

Lozza.luvs.JB

Lurvejoe4ever

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT PICKED AGAIN SO PLZ DON'T PICK ME! THERE ARE RULES SO PLZ CHECK THEM OUT LoveisWrittenOnMyArms 's bio page!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

1. Speak by Lindsay Lohan

Joe came to Lilly's doorstep.

He sat silent, which scared Lilly.

"What's wrong?" she asked

He sighed.

"Just let it out." She replied.

He breathed heavily before he spoke.

Told her what he felt, kept it real.

Putting Lilly's fear at ease.

He just described his troubles.

He just spoke.

2. Conga by Gloria Estefan

Lilly walked into the Latin bar.

She wore a knee-lengthen Red dress.

She moved to the center, as everyone gathered.

Listening to the beat, she shook her body.

Unable to control herself.

Joe watched and felt the fire of desire.

He joined her,

The music hit their system and they couldn't stop.

Danced the night away.

Doin' the conga.

3. Love on a rainy day by Katie Wolf

Lilly woke and gazed outside to the grey morning.

A couple, she sees, kissing in the rain.

She daydreams of her love.

Wishing they were close, but he is far away.

She calls but he doesn't pick up.

Being alone, she dreams of the one she loves.

Her man so far away touring.

Her Joe.

4. Can you feel the love tonight? By Elton John

Lilly and Joe were together.

They could feel the love.

They radiated in each other's arms.

One sweet embrace could show the love between the two.

The question was can you feel too?

5. He went to paris by Jimmy Buffet

Joe was young and ambitious

When he left for Paris.

Then his time of 45 years slipped away through his hands.

He married an actress named Lilly

And they had a baby boy.

The war took his son

And a bomb took his lady.

And yet he lived a long life.

Full of sorrow, laughter, and melancholy

For 86 years until he died.

He lived when he went to Paris.

And died a lonesome man without a son and a wife.

6. Over It by Katherine Mc Phee

Joe played with her heart

With his lying, cheating, and her hurt.

Lilly was over it all.

His teasing and manipulative ways

He would never change.

And she wasn't going to wait.

So that day Joe saw the best thing in his life walk away.

Because she was over it.

Over him.

7.More than a feeling by Boston

Close your eyes and slip away

Follow your dreams

Think clearly

And when your done finding yourself

My dreams and feelings for you will become more

Cuz' its more than a feeling

That I have for you, Lilly.

More than a Feelin'

8. Misery Business by Paramore

Lilly watched as Joe and Miley made out.

It disgusted her so.

Miley flaunted herself, she already lost her virginity and not to Joe.

Yes, Lilly felt envious and Jealous of Miley.

For she had what Lilly wanted: Joe.

When Miley dumped Joe

Lilly took a leap, and told him her feelings.

In two weeks they were in love.

When Miley started snooping.

Lilly told her off, and Miley left head down in shame.

Joe and Lilly are the perfect pair even with the mix or misery.

9. Break anotha by Blake Lewis

She was hot and sweet.

He was a lady's man.

Ready to break another heart.

Made her laugh, just to check her off his list.

They took it to far that night.

So he broke Lilly's heart,

And her news broke The ladies man's ideals.

"Joe, I'm pregnant and you're the father."

10. Ironic by Alanis Morisette

(from Lilly to Joe)

Isn't life ironic?

To wait your whole life for love

And have it blow up on your face.

Like seeing the future

But being too late to prevent it

It's like meeting you

And following inlove

Only to find out you using me for my friends

I am supposed to hate you.

But I can't, my feelings are too true.

Isn't it ironic?

I think I'm inlove with you.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxxooxooxoxoxox

**OK IM DUN!! OK?!**

**SO IF UR PICKED… WRITE ON!**

**(HAHAHA)**

**LUV YA ALLL!**

**-Myka aka njlove63-**


	10. ROexx

Hey, nice game thingo, i did it. And errm i don't know how else to send it to  
you so im gonna copy paste it here. and i'll PM the ppl who i 'tagged'...yuh.  
So yeh, enjoy P Oh n i kinda tagged CodyLinleyLuva ... cuz shes my sister  
and all and i know she wont do it unless heaps of people tell her to.

If you see your pen name below, Your next!!  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time  
frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and  
stop when it's over. No lingering afterwardsen of these, then post them.  
5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!HainsyCodyLinleyLuva  
pollypocket911EdwardCullenxCHARMED4LIFE  
VanillaHalo Hila

(Guys this is heaps fun. How ever, the songs you can get might piss you  
off…eg. year 30 P For the peeps who own the pen names the info for  
this is on previous pages.)

Loliver.

1 Take a breath  
Jonas Brothers

Lily stood there, in the middle of the street gazing blankly at the clouds.  
Her heart was throbbing. Matt had just broken it again.  
Oliver saw her, his heart jumped.  
He had never told her. He had loved her since the first time they met. He  
thought it would ruin their whole friendship. He wouldn't dare. But he  
couldn't stand to see her upset, he wanted to help. Looking at Lily made  
everyone else disappear.  
He walked up to her. She looked at him, wiping back the tears in her eyes.  
She took a deep breath looking at him expectantly. She had never told him her  
feelings for him. She was too scared that they would change and their  
friendship would be broken.  
She looked him in the eyes as he grabbed her around the waste. Leaning in to  
kiss her. Crashing his lips on hers. They stayed lip locked as their hearts  
pounded. Their love wounds healed when they looked at each other, first the  
first time totally in love.

2 Like Whoa  
Aly and A.J

Lily looked absentmindedly at Oliver. His image overwhelmed her. She walked  
towards him, her heart pounding, she liked this feeling it gave her a rush.  
"Hey" She muttered as she saw him.  
"Hey" They were only on a one words basis.  
The next day she approached him again. She was knocked breathless by looking  
at him. She was close. She just had to get past that feeling that was stopping  
her telling him, like learning to love the wind and ignoring the sound.  
"Listen Oliver…" She held on to her words, making sure she wouldn't  
forget them. "I kinda really, really like you"  
Lily waited; her mind felt like it was on a roller coaster ride waiting for  
his answer.  
"Me too"  
Lily's whole body was like whoa.

3 You and me together  
Hannah Montana

Lily hung her arm around Oliver. They were besti's and had been for a long  
time.  
They had barely ever fought seriously. However, this was different. He took  
her arm of him and walked away. One big fight.  
When Lily went home that night, she thought about Oliver, how she wanted to  
talk to him. They were always together. Just the two of them. Nothing could  
ever change it. Ever. She called him.  
"Listen Oliver..." She said when he picked up. "I'm sorry!" They  
both said in unison. "I'm sorry so much! Both of us always."  
Lily smiled when Oliver said that into the phone.  
"Always" She was happy. She never wanted to end her friendship with him.  
They may have fights but they can always make up. No one will ever change it.  
Let em try!  
"Oi Lily, I need a favour"  
"Sure Oliver, anything for a friend."

4 When you're gone  
Avril Lavigne

I cried in my room.  
I was alone.  
For the first time in a year. He was gone.  
The day would be long.  
He wasn't there.  
He wouldn't be. Ever again.  
I cried. My heart cringed remembering Oliver as his face faded, my memory of  
him was dieing.  
I needed him to tell me he loved me.  
I needed him to say It would all be alright.  
My throat hurt from crying. I got up and picked up a bottle of water.  
Water, that's what I was drinking when I met him.  
My heart lurched again. Everything I did reminded me of him.  
I needed him. So so much.  
I need to see him; I looked at a bracelet he gave me. I held it in my palm.  
My breathing shallowed, I needed him, it was like he took half my heart. And  
the half in me was broken and bleeding out into my body. I needed him.

5 Australia  
Jonas Brothers

Oliver looked around in astonishment. He was in Australia. He walked up to  
his family friends house where he would be staying... He walked into the house  
when a blonde girl came out of the house next door. She was beautiful. She was  
holding a skateboard and walking out into the street totally ignoring me.  
Coming to Australia might actually be worth it. Well now that I have seen  
her.  
I looked at her, double kick flipping her skateboard. She was amazing. She  
looked like she was everything any guy could ask for. She was a dream girl.  
I will make her mine.  
God she's beautiful.  
A dream girl.  
My dream girl.  
She walked back to me. "Hey. Oliver right?"  
"Yeh" I stuttered.  
God, I can't screw this up.

6. Old blue jeans  
Hannah Montana

This is it; I'd show him who I really was tonight. I pulled on my normal  
clothes. I was sick of him seeing who I pretend to be. I would show him my  
normal self, and see if he cares. Lola and Oliver might not be anymore  
tonight.  
I walked onto the street, to where Oliver was standing.  
"Hey Lola" He looked confused looking at me. "Whoa this is  
different"  
"I'm not what you expected" I was disappointed. But I did it, he knew  
who I was. No more backstage Hannah friends.  
"Lola, what did you expect me expect?!" Oliver looked at me he looked  
angry.  
My heart shattered.  
"It's better than anything I could have thought of because its you" He  
brushed his finger on my cheek.  
"So this is you?" He inspected me.  
"Yup, well actually…my name is Lilly."  
I smiled, looking at him.  
"Just me"

7 CrushcrushcrushParamore"Listen Oliver, I noticed something."  
"Yes Lillian?"  
Lillian why did he call me that?  
"You're always looking at me."  
"Well…" He hesitated. "I kinda like you."  
He blushed and walked away.  
That was it. Like he couldn't say anything else. Like a game. He was  
annoying. Like he didn't care.  
God, if he new I crushed on him we would be so much further than crushing on  
each other.  
I followed Oliver. "Do you want to come over tonight, just us alone. This  
evening" I hesitated. "Or we could, you now just come over. We can put on  
rock and roll." I say the worst things sometimes. I just wanted us to be  
more. I'm dreaming, it would never happen. Ever. Why did I try?

8. Year 30  
Jonas Brothers  
I came back stunned. That wasn't possible at all. It had just been an  
average day. But then Peter. Always Peter. He showed me this…time machine.  
Like in films.  
I was there in the year 30. I saw my own great great great granddaughter. Her  
name was Lily; she was totally in love with all these boybands. The thousands  
of boybands that existed. She was hot. Ew. I just perved on my great great  
great grand daughter. And the songs from the boybands of my time had gone  
multi platinum. Well only the Jonas Brothers, my friend Miley was or is in  
love with them.  
This was unbelievable. Wow.  
I looked around, everything was…underwater? But other than, that nothing  
had changed. Just underwater.  
Wow, I can't wait until the year 30 really.  
Hold up, I'll be dead by then…

A/N wow that's possibly the weirdest song I could have got. Lmao I was so  
tempted to say that it was Busted, but no. Bit too perverted.

9 Your love is a lie.  
Simple Plan

It was 2 am; I was waiting for her to call me. She was meant to hours ago.  
There's something wrong with this. I can see. She walked into the apartment  
telling me about what she did for the night.  
Her stories. They're fake.  
I can tell she cheating on me. I still love you Lily but you don't. I know  
your lying. Your love is nothing. Just a lie.  
"What is that?!" I asked when I talked to her later that day.  
"What?"  
"Your voice, guilt?"  
"Listen, I should tell you"  
She can't apologise now, no way. I mean she only tells me now. Why only  
now.  
"Listen Lily, save your breath. We' re over"  
She looked up at me, her eyes full off tears.  
"Listen I didn't mean it, I was thinking of you… I'm sorry! I swear I  
didn't want to."  
She looked me in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry Lily, we are over. Your love… nothing but a lie" I took a  
deep breath. Turning away.

10. For a Pessimist I'm pretty Optimistic

This is me. Lily Truscott. That's it. The most beautiful person ever. Ha! I  
wish.  
I have enough nerve to jump off a building, I would...wouldn't I?  
I blame this on you Oliver! All on you. I used to know myself. Now…I just  
don't know. I can see you. Giving up on me, on everything.  
I don't even care that you ran away, left me in tears. My heart broken,  
dieing. I put all of me in you, everything I trusted you with everything.  
But even though we lasted for that little while I knew you couldn't or  
wouldn't stay with me from before the beginning.  
I sat in my room, looking in the mirror. Dieing on the inside.  
This is me, not sure who I am.

A/N altogether I very confusing song. 


	11. hoLLywOOdgrrl

hoLLywOOdgrrl's story

What's up everyone

What's up everyone! Emilie has some great ideas up her sleeve and this just happened to be one of them. This is obviously not my new fourshot, so just hang tight for that. In the mean time, enjoy these LOE songficlets.

_**The Rules. You break you buy:**_

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:

DavidArchuletaLove15

XLoendLOLiver4evaX

bbymojo

nazgurl92

greysluver13

If you've already been tagged, oh well. Do it again it's fun!

Something

The Beatles (Abbey Road)

Everything about her is perfect. The way she moves, talks, walks, smiles. Everything.

She's walking over to me right now. What do I do? I'm getting shaky now, so nervous. How does she do this to me? She's just walking, golden hair blowing in the wind. She's getting closer. I swear my heart is going to pound out of my chest. Another step closer, and another, and another. I feel like I'm going to puke.

And then she smiles.

I feel myself grin back as all of the previous feelings disappear. I reach for her and hold her tightly in my arms. She's beautiful and she loves me. We're in love.

There's no way I'm leaving her now.

--

2 Become 1

Spice Girls (Spice)

I can feel his kisses running up and down my jaw. My neck. His lips leave tingles in their wake.

I grasp his hair slightly and bring his mouth to mine again. There's no need for oxygen as our tongues intertwine.

He's on top of me and I can feel that he wants me as much as I want him. No, not want.

Need.

No one's home. No one would know that we broke our promises. Those silver bands around our fingers don't mean a thing right now.

Our clothes are being shed, but I just get hotter. This is it. We're going to do it.

We're two people, about to become one.

--

She Had The World

Panic at the Disco (Pretty. Odd.)

Lilly Truscott had everything. She was the golden girl that everyone loved. So why would she want me?

Sure, I'm a musician in a famous band, but that doesn't even begin to compare with her. The sun always shines for her. I can see it in her eyes. Everyone can. She's beautiful. So why would she want me?

She's twirling her hair around her finger again. Man I wish she'd quit that. She's too good to be true. So why would she want me?

Maybe because I'm the one thing she doesn't have? That won't be true for much longer. But I'm scared.

She wants to kiss me. Do I dare?

--

Gotta Go My Own Way

Gabriella & Troy (High School Musical 2)

This isn't at all what I thought it'd be. Dating the varsity quarterback was every girl's dream. It was supposed to be the chance of a lifetime.

But I don't mean anything to him. He's a dumb jock and I'm his blonde arm candy. Expected to be an airhead and completely submissive to his every desire. I can't do this. I can't be this way.

So why am I sitting here in the bleachers, watching him as he makes play after play? I should just leave. But the game's almost over. The crowd is on their feet, cheering his name. This is the final pass, the pass that decides the game. But my mind is elsewhere.

Sitting here, amid the screams, cheerleaders, and five-pound hotdogs, I think about whom I can be with instead. A boy with shaggy brown hair, dark hazel eyes, and a voice as smooth as silk. He'd always be there for me.

I get up and run from the stadium. I've always been into musicians anyway.

--

Untouched

The Veronicas (Hook Me Up)

I didn't think it was possible to miss someone this much. Why'd you have to go on another tour?

I feel so naked, despite my layers of clothes. I'm nothing without you.

My entire body is aching for you. I need your skin on mine.

When will you be home, to feed this craving?

You're an addiction. One I don't plan on getting rid of.

Please come home, Joe. I need you. I feel so untouched.

--

Helena

My Chemical Romance (Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge)

It's so cold. I feel nothing, but cold.

The blue and red lights are dancing along the countryside, casting ugly shadows.

My tears are falling now. I don't like this sight in front of me.

They check your pulse, but I already know what's happened. The driver of the other car was drunk. This wasn't your fate.

They place you in a black bag. They begin to zip it up, but I stop them. I need to see your face one last time.

Despite the blood, you're still the most handsome guy I've ever known.

They wheel you away to an ambulance. I'm blubbering now. Don't go Joe! I love you!

Why couldn't it have been me too?

--

Confessions Part II

Usher (Confessions)

What have I done? How could I have done this?

I wasn't thinking straight. I was drunk. That's no excuse and I know it.

I didn't even catch that slut's name.

Lilly can never know. No. I have to tell her.

The guilt is eating me alive. Yeah I'm going to do it. She'll forgive me.

Right?

In the car I realize that I don't know the answer to the most important question.

How do you tell the love of your life that you cheated on her?

--

Killer Queen

Queen (Sheer Heart Attack)

"Kiss me." I do as I'm told. She takes it farther. Things get very heated, very fast. I slide my hand up her shirt.

And she pulls away.

"Jeez Joe, you're such a horndog." I stare at her in disbelief. "Don't give me that look. You know it's true." She pushes me off of her and sits up.

"But Lilly-"

"You're really going to have to control your hormones when you're around me Joe. I know it may be difficult, but just try, ok?" I nod my head. This is to be expected. She teases me like this all the time. She initiates something she knows I want, but then stops me.

To tell you the truth, it really pisses me off. I really should just go. I don't need this!

I stand to go, but she grabs my arm and pulls me back down onto the couch.

"Lilly I'm leav-" She cuts me off with a kiss. Well, I guess a few more minutes won't hurt.

--

Disco

Metro Station (Metro Station)

The way she moves out on the dance floor, it kills me. Her hips move from side to side, her arms are raised over her head. Her eyes are closed, she needs to feel the beat move throughout her entire body. To everybody else, she just looks like a girl having fun.

But no one has seen what I have seen.

She comes here to forget her problems. She comes here to get away, from herself. She doesn't trust herself to be alone. Not since she did what she did.

She tried to kill herself with a razorblade. She would have succeeded if I hadn't been there for her.

I couldn't understand why she wouldn't want to be alive. She had everything going for her. She was gorgeous, smart, sassy, and blonde. Why would anyone want to end such a beautiful thing? I don't think she quite understands either.

So she comes to the disco every night. And she doesn't know it, but I'm always here to watch her.

I'll always be here for you, Lilly.

--

Crash

Gwen Stefani (Love, Angel, Music, Baby)

I just can't explain the way he makes me feel. When I'm with him it's like a 24 hour adrenaline rush. We don't even need to go to the party, but we are. Being with each other is the only high we need.

He pushes the pedal down farther and the red convertible goes faster and faster. I smile and reach my hands up into the sky, laughing all the way. The wind is cool and nips at my fingertips, sending shivers all over my body. I love the feeling. It's much like the feeling he gives me.

I look back at him, the wind blowing his straight dark brown locks every which way. I giggle and he turns towards me. He does that smirk, the one that makes all of the girls swoon, and gives me a small wink. I can't resist.

I lean over and place a small kiss on his perfect pink lips.

Oh Joe. Crash into me real hard.

There you have it. It took me a bit to write these. No I didn't break a rule, I had to take breaks between songs. My mom and I share a computer so…yeah. I realized that it's actually easier to write sexual drabbles or death drabbles. Is that only the case for me? Shut up Cayce…haha

Cayce you killed Nick and I killed Joe. Wow, aren't we lovely?

Great idea Emilie! That was very fun indeed.

Anna, when in the world are you gonna write that oneshot??

If you were tagged, please continue the game!

Reviews would make me oh so happy!

hoLLywOOdgrrl aka Deni


	12. XLoeandLOliver4evaX

**Heyy hey everyone, **

**This game is so cool. It's a great idea. And I can't believe I was picked, but it's fun and all but really hard. I managed to do them all properly with no cheating even though I was tempted, but some are not that good so apologies. **

**The rules: **

**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!**

**My Tags:**

**xA Living Nightmarex**

**drummer8907**

**iluvbasketball22**

**parakeet17**

**iPocky**

**Enjoy! Oh and their Loe of course!**

**Rihanna – Take a bow**

"How could you do this to me!" "I loved you. I gave you everything and this is how you repay me!"

" Lilly you don't understand,"

"Oh I understand perfectly,"

"Well…"

"Just go Joe, Now!"

"But…"

"Please… go."

I heard the door slam. Gone. He was gone. Out of my life. Forever.

**Chris Brown – With You**

"But mum – Ok fine."

I watched her slam the phone shut and look at me her arms folded clearly annoyed.

"What did she say you have to baby sit." I said leaning on the fridge.

"Yeah. She's so annoying. I even told her I was busy today."

"Well that's mum's for you."

"I better get going before she rings me again. Bye!" She said heading for the door.

"I don't even get a hug." I said trying to look hurt

" Aw sorry." She said using her baby voice

"Their that better." She asked. Her arms still round my waist.

"Perfect, but maybe a peck on the cheek."

"Fine."

She quickly kissed my cheek and ran out of the door before I could say anything.

Wow she was the only girl that made me feel like this. And it felt good.

**Hannah Montana – Rockstar**

Right I look kind of perfect. He has to at least say hi to me know. Here goes. I walked up to him and put on my best smile.

"Hey Joe."

"Yeah and then he totally smashed him…"

"Joe Hi." I said waving at him

"Oh hey Laura no Lana wait…"

"Lilly."

"Yeah, hey Lilly." He said then turned his back to me for the fiftieth time this week. This is really not working. I wonder if he'd talk to me if I was a Rockstar. Now that's something to work on.

Akon – Sorry, Blame it on me

"Look Lilly how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry."

"Joe sorry does not cut it."

"You're going on tour for a whole month and you told me now! A day later,"

"I know Lils. I just didn't know how to tell you." I said sitting beside her.

"Oh so you just decided not to tell me." "Hannah's going to be home soon and what are you going to say to her. Her dad's going away for a month and she doesn't even know."

"Lilly just look at me please." She just kept her eyes staring firmly in front of her.

"Lils I know its my fault. And I know you blame me but just see it from my point of view."

" Save it Joe. Hannah's here and your telling her not me." She said without glancing at me once and running up the stairs.

**Jonas Brothers – Australia**

"Look it's the girl of my dreams."

"Well instead of staring at her why don't you go over and talk to her?"

"But what if I mess up – What if I spill my drink – What if I trip over air. Oh my god what if my pants fall off!"

"Just go…" Kevin said pushing me.

"Whoa ok…"

I walked over convinced I was going to get tongue tied.

"Ermm Hey. Anyone sitting here I asked."

"Well they would have been but I don't think he's coming."

"Oh a stupid date stood you up?"

"Yep."

"I know what that feels like. But enough of stupid guys who stand you up. Lets talk about you."

"Okay…" She said a little confused

"So where are you from?"

"Australia."

**HSM 1 (Sharpay & Ryan)- What I've been looking for **

He was so sweet,

So cute,

So down to earth,

So smart,

So funny,

So charming,

So hyperactive,

So gorgeous,

So sensitive,

So caring,

So Perfect,

He's just what I've been looking for.

Avril Lavigne – When you're gone

I laid their waiting even though I knew he was never going to come back. He went without even saying bye. He left me with nothing but the memories. He went before I could even tell him what he meant to me. He left before he could tell me those three words that meant so much. Those three words that got me through anything. I missed him and I needed him.

**Take that – Rule the world**

"That's our star you know."

"Oh yeah how."

I had a dream that me and you were on that star together and you loved it. It was like our special little place. It was the place we first met. The place we first laid eyes on each other. The place we had our first date. The place we had our first dance. And the place where we shared our first kiss. And we stayed on that star forever and ever. And then… And then it stopped because Nick woke me up." I muttered the last part

"Oh Joe that was so sweet." She said hugging me.

"And I think you deserve this for being the best boyfriend ever."

She pressed her lips against mine and gave me the best kiss of my life. Wow the stars are really lighting up the sky tonight.

**Hannah Montana – Make some Noise**

"Go on Lilly. You can do it trust me."

"But…"

"No buts Just sing. Go on 3 2 1 go."

I can't do it oh my god I'm going to make such a fool of myself.

It's easy to feel like you all alone

To feel like nobody knows

The great that you are

The good that's inside you

Is trying so hard to –

"Go on your doing great." He said softly

I can't believe it I sang it all. And they actually cheered.

"Told you I'd be their for you all of the way. Now give me a hug."

**Rihanna – Umberella**

Why does it have to pour it down in the middle of summer in Malibu. And to top it all off I'm one of those idiots that didn't watch the forecast so came to work with a sleeveless top and a skirt. So know I'm running through the busy streets in stilettos trying to get home with a newspaper on my head for protection. And as if things couldn't get any worse I bash straight into some one.

"I'm so sorry. I was just in a rush too…"

"Lilly chill it's me. Oh and do you want an umber-ella-ella-ella-ay-ay-ay."

**The last ones probably the worst lol oh well. That's my Tagfic. Make sure you keep posting yours!**


	13. Cherrybomb54

**The Rules of the Game**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

**My Tags!**

**bAbYlYsSa3000**

**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212**

**JonasBrothersFan1414**

**Moosecoo9**

**s2.just.a.girl.s2**

**My Happy Ending**

**Avril Lavigne**

**Album: My Happy Ending Single**

I lay on my bed, fighting the tears that were forcing their way out. Joe _was_perfect. I had no idea what had happened, we just lost it.

I decided that I wasn't going to let this stop me, I'll take our relationship as a great memory and leave it at that. We had a good run, sure I thought he was the one but I guess I was wrong.

I guess his friends were more important than me.

**Almost Lover**

**A Fine Frenzy**

**Album: One Cell in the Sea**

We were the closest thing to a perfect relationship, except for the fact that we were never actually going out. I saw it happening from the start, he treated me like his girlfriend, and we held hands and even kissed a few times.

When I tried to take it further he would smile and say that he would never forget me and he would just leave and I wouldn't see or hear from him for days. When he would run away I promised myself that I wouldn't talk to him, but I never went through with it.

He had run away again, but this time when he came back it was different. He had another girl with him.

"Hey Lily, this is my girlfriend, Melody!" He said excitedly. I watched as she kissed him in front of me and my heart tore to pieces.

He makes it so hard, everywhere I look, and I'm reminded of him. He's all I can think about I finally decided to see him after about a month. I walked straight up to him, Melody clinging to his muscular body. I pulled his face into my hands and our lips touched for a few seconds before I pulled back.

"I just wanted to say goodbye!" I said before **I** ran away.

**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs**

**Fall Out Boy**

**Album: Infinity on High**

Lily and I had broken up about a month ago, I missed her so much, but she seemed to hate me.

"I miss you Lily, I need you!" I basically pleaded.

"I have a boyfriend, besides you're the biggest jerk I know. What makes you think I want to go back to you?" She snapped angrily.

"Because I know you still love me too." I whispered into her ear. She shivered and I grinned, I had her.

"One night, just one." She breathed.

"That's all I need." I said before I pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. "How was that?" I said after we pulled apart.

"Good but he's sweeter." She grinned.

**No Air**

**Jordin Sparks featuring Chris Brown**

**Album: Jordin Sparks**

I sat at my window staring at the raindrops as they fell across the dark night sky, I couldn't sleep there was a missing piece. Joe hadn't been around for an entire day and I was a wreck. I found it hard to breathe when he wasn't there. It was something completely new to me; I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly my bedroom door swung wide open to reveal my boyfriend, dripping wet from the rain.

"Oh my gosh, Joe!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck. The wet from his clothes soaked into my own pyjamas. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a problem. I don't think I can live an entire day without you. Call me what you want but, baby it's true I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Lily Truscott, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed as I dropped down to his level and kissed his lips.

**SOS**

**Jonas Brothers**

**Album: The Jonas Brothers: Bonus Jonas Edition**

"Hey Lil...y." I said as I sat back down in my seat. I told that tonight was a romantic night for just the two of us and in she walks followed by two of her friends.

"Hey Joe!" She said excitedly and she kissed me on the cheek.

"I have to err...use the bathroom, bye!" I said running out. Several minutes later my phone went off, alerting that I had a text.

"It's over!" I read aloud.

**In Love With You**

**Cassie**

**Album: **_**Not On Album**_

I stared out at the ocean, watching as the waves crashed into the sand. I had been waiting for Joe to arrive for the past ten minutes, he hadn't arrived yet. Suddenly, Joe appeared running towards her from the other end of the beach.

"Hey Lily!" He said slightly breathless.

"Hey Joe, err, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked unsurely.

"Oh right, that. Well you see...I'm in love with you." Joe said nervously.

"I love you to, in every way possible" I replied.

**Whatever you like featuring T.I.**

**Nicole Sherzinger**

**Album: Her Name Is Nicole**

The newest star to the scene was Lily Truscott, tonight she opened for the amazing Jonas Brothers.

"Her name is Lily!" The announcer boomed through the speakers. Lily ran out with a microphone in her hands. Joe Jonas watched from the backstage as her long blonde hair flowed behind her.

Soon enough the entire concert ended and Joe had come off stage, hot and sweaty from the show. He walked over to Lily with a bottle of water in his hands.

"Hey Lily." He said casually, as he nodded his head quickly.

"Hi Joe." She said flirtatiously.

"You did great before." Joe said nervously. He wasn't used to this attitude from her.

"Thanks, but you were better." She slowed and she stood up so that there was about 5 inches between them.

"Do you wanna go out some time?" Joe blurted out quickly causing everyone backstage to look at the two awkwardly.

"I'll do whatever you like." She replied.

**Apologize featuring One Republic**

**Timbaland**

**Album: Presents: Shock Value**

Joe had broken up with Lily about two weeks ago and had regretted instantly. _How could he have been so stupid?_ He thought. Today was the day that he was going to walk right up to her and tell her how much he missed her.

"Lily!" Joe called as he spotted her seated at Rico's.

"What do you want Joe?" She said sourly.

"I want to talk." He said to his feet.

"About?" She asked impatiently as she drummed her fingers on the counter.

"Us. Look Lily I'm sorry I broke up with you and that I was such a jerk." Joe pleaded, "Please take me back, I still love you and I think about you night and day?"

"Sorry Joe, I used to think you were an angel but now, I have to say I'm sorry. It's just too late." Lily said and she walked away slowly.

**California**

**Metro Station**

**Album: Metro Station**

"Come on Lily we're gonna be late!" Joe yelled up the stairs. Lily appeared at the top of the stairs dragging her suitcase behind her.

"A little help would be good?" She said. Joe ran up and grabbed her bag and carried it down the stairs. She smiled as she skipped down the stairs.

They sat in the car and Joe started the engine. "Where are we going anyway?" Lily inquired.

"California." He said simply.

"That'll take forever!" Lily groaned.

"If we drive all night it won't." He smiled at her.

**If Cupid Had a Heart**

**Julie Griffin**

**Album: If Cupid Had a Heart**

"But Miley, I'm in love with him!" Lily complained.

"Yeah but cupid doesn't have a heart, honey. He's mean!" Miley said as she made some pancakes for breakfast.

"I know, but Joe's perfect though. How can he not see that I'm in love with him?" Lily complained.

"Yeah, everyone else does." Miley mumbled under her breath.

"Oh it's not that obvious!" Lily said. At that moment Joe and his brothers walked through the door, called by the smell of pancakes.

"What's not obvious?" Joe wondered. Lily hadn't realised it was him.

"That I'm in love with Joe Jonas." She said miserably. Joe stopped dead.

"You love me?" He asked, astonished. Lily turned around slowly, only to find Joe's jaw wide open and his brothers trying not to laugh. Lily took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes Joe, I am completely and madly in love with you." She said nervously.


	14. DavidArchuletaLove15

**_Okay, so I got tagged twice...but I'm only doing this once! (Njlove63-ur mean! Lol. jk.)_  
**

**If you see your pen name below, Your next!!**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!**

**_here's my five (sorry if you've accidentally been tagged twice):_**

_**CinnamonMintiMoon**_

_**JonasGirl-1**_

_**LiLFoot**_

_**Simply Nobody  
**_

_**The Cute one**_

--

**_By the way, just a warning...i can tell that i'm gonna stink at this...you've been warned..._**

_**anyway... So...let's get to the LOE ficlets!**_

* * *

**It's Not Your Fault **

**by New Found Glory**

**Album: Coming Home**

"It's not your fault, Lilly!" Joe insisted.

Lilly stared at the ground. "Yes it is! I opened the door and Toby ran out! And now he's missing!" she wailed.

"Lilly, please stop! Your getting me upset now!"

Lilly dropped to the floor and put her head in her hands. "It's all my fault that my dog is missing!" she exclaimed.

Joe felt helpless as Lilly burst into tears. He got on the ground and patted her back. "We'll find him, okay?"

"O-okay," Lilly murmured.

"Come on. Let's keep looking," Joe encouraged her.

Lilly nodded and stood up. The couple walked down the street together, in search of Lilly's dog.

At last, Lilly spotted him.

"TOBY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**What Dreams Are Made Of (Ballad Version)  
**

**by Isabella and Paolo**

**Album: The Lizzie McGuire Movie**

"Look at the stars, Lilly! Aren't they beautiful?" Joe exclaimed.

Lilly smiled and grabbed Joe's hand. She leaned against his shoulder and sighed. "The stars are so bright," she replied.

"Yeah...just like your smile," Joe said sweetly.

Lilly giggled. "You're...you're full of baloney," she claimed.

"I couldn't agree more," Joe said.

Lilly smiled. "I love you."

**Elevator**

**by Flo Rida (featuring Timbaland)**

**Album: Mail On Sunday**

She made her way through the crowd, ready to dance. She swayed her hips back and forth as she walked, and several heads turned as she passed by. She received whistles and smiles, but no one she saw even remotely peaked her interest...until...

She felt a hand on her back. She turned around and came face to face with the one guy she wanted to see.

"Joe," she whispered softly.

"Lilly," he whispered back.

The music got turned louder.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Joe insisted.

Lilly allowed Joe to lead her onto the dance floor. They started to move back and forth to the music, moving closer and closer to each other with each passing second, enjoying the sparks between them.

**Who Says You Can't Go Home**

**by Bon Jovi (featuring Jennifer Nettles)**

**Album: Have A Nice Day**

"Jo-o-oe," Lilly whined into her cell phone. "When are you coming home?"

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Joe promised.

"Lauren misses you," Lilly said.

"Aw, tell her I miss her, too."

"Lauren, daddy says he misses you, too!" Lilly called out to her daughter, who was happily coloring on the wall. "LAUREN! Stop coloring on the wall! I'm sorry, Joe. I have to go!"

Lilly spent the next fifteen minutes yelling at her five year old daughter and cleaning the wall. When she was done cleaning, she slid onto the floor and put her head in her hands.

"Joe, I wish you'd come home from tour already," she muttered to herself.

"Well, wish no further! Your wish has come true!"

Lilly looked up in surprise. "JOE!" she squealed, jumping up and running over to him.

"Hey, babe!" Joe said, as Lilly leaped into his arms.

Lilly snuggled against him. "I'm so happy you're home, Joey."

**Gimme More**

**by Britney Spears**

**Album: Blackout**

Lilly smiled devilishly as she made her way across the floor. She flicked the light switch off and looked around. She smiled again and made her way back over to Joe.

"There's no one here but us, babe. We can do whateeever we want," she whispered, leaning in.

Joe blushed and snaked his arms around Lilly's waist, pulling her closer. He kissed her lips gently, but Lilly wanted more. Joe started to kiss her neck, but she still wanted more.

Lilly pulled away. She quickly pushed Joe up against the wall of his bedroom and started to roughly kiss her way down his body. Joe tried to protest, but he soon fell weak against Lilly's control of him.

Lilly grinned and grabbed Joe's head, kissing his lips with passion.

But still, Lilly wanted more.

**Dark Blue**

**by Jack's Mannequin **

**Album: Everything in Transit**

"Joooey! I waaana help!" Lilly whined.

Joe sighed. "No."

"Yes!" Lilly insisted.

"Fine," Joe gave in.

"YAY!" Lilly exclaimed, holding up her paint brush.

"Go paint that corner over there," Joe said. "And don't splatter the paint!"

"I won't," Lilly promised.

Lilly skipped over to the corner and lifted her paint brush. She started painting the wall, moving the brush up and down. She stepped back to admire the thick, dark blue paint.

"The room looks good," Lilly commented.

"Thanks. I worked hard," Joe replied.

"I know," Lilly said happily. She accidentally dropped her paintbrush, sending dark blue splatters in every direction. "Oops!" she squeaked.

**Get Out of This Town **

**by Carrie Underwood **

**Album: Carnival Ride**

"Open your window," Joe whispered into his cell phone.

"Why?" Lilly asked, bewildered.

"Just do it!" Joe insisted.

"Fine," Lilly agreed.

She hastily made her way over to the window and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw Joe sitting on a tree branch outside the window.

"How fast can you pack a bag?" he asked.

"I don't know," Lilly said. "Why?"

"Because. I'm taking you to New York. We're running away together!"

**Why Wait**

**by Belinda**

**Album: The Cheetah Girls 2 Soundtrack **

"Why should we wait? We can get married right now!" Joe insisted.

"But don't you want our families and friends to be there when we get married?" Lilly insisted.

Joe shrugged. "But eloping can be fun! We can surprise everyone when we get back to Malibu!"

Lilly shrugged. "I guess you're right. We're gonna end up together anyway...Why wait?"

**Hollywood's Not America**

**by Ferras**

**Album: Aliens and Rainbows**

"I don't like this," Joe said, shaking his head.

"What?" Lilly asked, combing her fingers through her hair.

"This!" Joe replied, gesturing towards Lilly. She was wearing a short mini-skirt, a low tank top, high sandals, and TONS of makeup. "I don't like the 'Hollywood' Lilly!"

Lilly shrugged. "You're making fun of my clothes?" she shrieked.

Joe shook his head. "No. You look gorgeous. All I'm saying is, maybe you could go back to just wearing sweatpants or jeans once in a while," he suggested gently. "And not so much makeup!"

"So now you're making fun of my makeup?" Lilly yelped.

"No, I was-"

"Save it. You're just jealous that I'm famous now, too!" Lilly yelled.

"No, that's not-"

"Whatever."

Lilly turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Just remember, Lilly Truscott! You can't change who you are! Hollywood doesn't have to be a part of you!"

**Pon de Replay  
**

**by Rihanna **

**Album: Music of the Sun **

Lilly arrived at the club, looking for Joe. When she found him, she smiled and hurried over to him. "Hey, baby," she cooed.

"Hey," he replied.

They sat down at a table together and ordered drinks.

"You look great tonight," Lilly commented.

"Thanks. You look great tonight, too."

"Let's dance," Lilly suggested.

"The music is too low," Joe said.

"Let's get the DJ to turn it up!" Lilly suggested.

"Okay," Joe said.

Lilly dragged Joe's arm and brought him to the dance floor. "Louder!" they chanted together.

The music got louder and louder, as Lilly and Joe danced together, blending as one.

* * *

**Alright! There it is! TEN! I'm done! HA!**

**suckerz! lol**

**:)**

**luv ya**


	15. Snowstardreams

Snowstardream's story

Ok I got TAGGED SO THIS IS MY Ten drabbles….

If you see your pen name below, Your next!!

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwardsen of these, then post them.

5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

BoiH8er

Baybee.Kayked.

Feverfreecityletsgo

JoxBrosx17

Livininafairytale

**Suddenly I See **

Her gorgeous hair was blowing in the hair and she was so beautiful. Just on how she walks and the way she laughs and as I saw all of the guys gawk at her and wolf whistle at her I felt a rage of jealously and the girl noticed this and she walked over to me and smiled with those beautiful lips of hers. As she touched me with her warm soft hands tingles shot up my spine and said my name 'Joe' a incredible feeling swept over me and it hit me. I am in love with the most wonderful girl in the world. Lilly Truscott.

**Every Time We Touch**

I walked past Joe and sat next to him. He held my hand and gripped it gently.He stroked my hair and my heart began to beat fast and I felt like breaking out in dance moves but everyone would see that and it would be pretty embarrassing so instead I looked into his big chocolate eyes and kissed him on his lips. He smiled as we deepened the kiss and his arms reached around my waist and began sliding his tongue into my mouth. His

arms went around all over my body as incredible amazing sensations swept over me and as his arms held me I felt a sense of protection. I was safe. I am his Lilly and heis my Joe.

Nothing in This World

As I walked past Joe we locked eyes together and for that moment it felt like nothing in this world could ever stop this wonderful moment. I turned around and brushed my hair back flirtatiously trying to get his attention but he just proceeded into his house. Nothing. What will work for him? The next day I met him down the street and I walked up to him seductively and he gave me a friendly smile and gave me the same wonderful look he gave me yesterday.He quickly blushed and went into his car. I decided to be my self so as I skateboarded down my block Joe waved at me and came down to me

"You are great at skating Lilly!"

I blushed

"Thanks."

He took his hands into his pockets and looked from the ground up to me and looked at me with a boyish look

"Will you go out with me?"

I knew it would work.

**Crazy in Love**

Lilly and I locked eyes together for the first time and in was during my dance rehearsal for my new concert so I impressed her by dancing my hardest but instead I sprained my ankle. She immediately came to my help and helped me up and put cold ice on me. I hoped that she would confess that she liked me but she didn't. The next day I met her down the street and I did a cartwheel down the street but a car almost hit me. She laughed and walked away. I didn't want to lose her this time so I ran up to her and I grabbed her hand and pulled in for a kiss. She looked shocked but at the same time pleased

"Now is about time Joe Jonas!"

And we kissed again. I was crazy in love with Lilly Trusscott.

**How Far We've Come**

Lilly and I looked at each other wonderful what to do. I had a busy schedule with my concerts and she had school and Hannah Concerts. We knew a long distant relationship couldn't last so what should we do. Lilly's eyes filled with tear and prayed that our relation ship wouldn't end.

"Joe please! We can't break up! I love you!"

Those three words shook me up and I realized that we couldn't break up. We loved each other far too much. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss

"I wouldn't end this relationship if the world was to come to an end!"

She wiped off her tears from her cheeks and kissed me.

This Love

Our bodies were intertwined together and I rested my hand against his back. We had just had an amazing night together. I could feel Joe's warm breath as he kissed down my neck. I turned around and kissed him on the lips he preceded with entering his tongue into my mouth. I moaned. And he moaned out my name

"Oh Lilly."

This is truly love. I am in love with Joe Jonas.

**Check Yes Juliet**

I got my things and put them into my bags. I threw them quietly out of the window and then I saw Joe standing down on the ground. He motioned for me to come down. I didn't know what to do. I would leave my family behind but I would be with the man I love. I smiled and climbed out the window and fell into Joe's arms. He smiled

"I knew you were going to come."

"I smiled back

"I knew you were going to come too."

He kissed me passionately and took me to his car and we drove off.

**Don't Stop the Music**

Joe and I were in the hottest club in Malibu and we felt the energy surging through the whole club. We began dancing seductively and he put his arms on my waist I swayed against his body and we jumped up and down and he twirled me around and flipped me over his shoulders. I laughed. It felt so good. I did a flip and began break dancing around Joe. It was amazing and what even better is that Joe took me into his arms and kissed me. That was way better then break dancing.

**I've Just Seen a Face**

I saw a beautiful face and she wasn't like the ordinary plastic looking girls but this girl looked real. I smiled and ran up to her and she smirked"Hey."Hey, what is your name."

She giggled

"Lilly Truscott. You are Joe Jonas right?'

I nodded

"Yes I am."

She smiled

"Do you want to go bowling with me?"

"I would love to!"

She held onto my hand and we proceeded to the bowling alley.

**What Hurts the Most**

"Lilly, something happened. Joe got into an accident. And I am afraid he didn't make it."

Those words hit me like someone just stabbed me in the heart with a dagger. Joe was the love of my life, my boyfriend. We were planning on running away together and getting married. I couldn't see what my life was going to be like with out him. I screamed at my dad who just stood there as if Joe was nothing, like he was a no body

"It was your fault! You sent him away! You hated him! You sent him to his death!"

My dad shook his head like he didn't do anything but I knew it was his fault. Tears were falling down on my bedroom floor. My dad didn't like Joe because he found out that Joe was sneaking into my bedroom every night. I just ran out of the room and out of the house. I didn't want to hear any more of this. He just couldn't be dead. But he was. And I knew it. Joe told me he would never leave me. Even though he was a musician and busy on tours he always found time to be with me. I once asked him where he would see us in the future.

Flashback

"Joe, what do you see in the future?"

He kissed me on the cheek and without any hesitation he said

"You, I see you."

I laughed and ran out of the car I could hear him say

"What do you see Lilly?"

End of Flashback

Now he was gone. I went back in the house and ran to my bathroom. I threw up into the toilet. I had been doing a lot of this lately and I suddenly put my hand on my stomach. I knew why I was throwing up. Joe's child was growing inside of me. I drove over to where Joe had the car crash and there was already a cross there. I sat down and clutched my stomach. I wiped away my tears

"I saw you Joe. I saw you."

Note: The two people who tagged me were MyJonasSensesAreTingling3 and Njlove63.


	16. DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212

Authors Note: ** Yay I got tagged! Haha. Thank you to IllogicalFanFics for tagging me… And now, I'm working on my other tagged story I got tagged again! By CherryBomb54! Thank you to IllogicalFanFics and CherryBomb54 for tagging me! You guys rock! **

The Rules of this Lovely Tagging Game

1. Pick a character, couple/pairing, or fandom you are fond of.  
2. Turn music player on and put it on shuffle/random  
3. Write a short-short one-shot for the person/pairing/fandom you choose, when the song starts, you start, when the song stops, you stop. No typing after the song is over!  
4. Make ten of these, so hopefully you have more than ten songs on you music player!  
5. Then pick five people to tag once you're done!

**My Tags: **

_IwasLikeJoe. _

_AmandaEchelon_

xoxoxGabriella-Katxoxox

_ACatWithShoes._

_Oliiver._

**Thank you all!**

**Brenda, Or Bree.**

**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212. **

**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212 Productions.**

--

**1. Sweet Home Alabama**

**Lynyrd Skynyrd (Lynyrd Skynyrd The Essential Disc 1.)**

After two whole miserable months on tour… He was finally home. And he couldn't be happier.

After Joe, his brother Kevin and Nick spent some time with Their Parents and their eight year old brother Frankie. Joe made his way over to Lilly's house;

He knocked on the door; Lilly's Dad, Dan answered the door.

"Joseph?"

"Hi, Mr. Truscott… Is Lilly here?"

"Joseph, how many times do I have to tell you? It's Dan… Yes, she's here… She's in her room go on up."

"Thank you…" Joe said before adding. "Dan." Dan smiled and closed the door behind Joe and walked back into the front room with his wife, Heather.

Joe walked up the stairs; to Lilly's room once he stood in front of her bedroom door he gently knocked on the door;

A few minutes later Lilly opened the door; Before he could even see her face she squealed out a "Joe!" and hugged him.

"Home sweet home." He mumbled to him self, hugging her back.

**2. Addicted.**

**Kelly Clarkson (Break Away)**

Addict; That was the world that could define Lilly Truscott, Her drug? Joseph Adam Jonas. She knew she let him have all of the power over her… She was addicted to him… to his kisses the way they were so soft and warm… How she could look into his beautiful eyes and melt… She would do any thing he wanted; All he had to do was ask.

She dreamt about him at night; Nigh after night; She thought about him during the day; She could breathe… She can't see anything but him… She was addicted to him; She can't think with out thoughts of him interrupting him; She couldn't have a dreamless night; Joe was always in her dreams, during the night and during the day.

One more look; She promised her self just one more look. Time after time.

One more kiss;

One more restless night with him;

One more day with him;

Just one more fix;

Lillian Truscott was addicted and Joseph Adam Jonas was her drug.

**3. 1. See You Again. **

**Miley Cyrus. (Meet Miley Cyrus.)**

She knew; she knew he was the one… When he spoke her name… When he said 'Lilly' not 'Lola'… She felt that connection when he looked in her eyes. Once she found out her was the one… She couldn't keep her cool around him, not that she could before then… but now it was… worse. If that was even possible.

He looked in her eyes, that was all it took.

One look; she stuttered.

One Look; She looked down.

One look; She couldn't breathe.

When he asked what was wrong, her best friend Miley Said "Oh she's just being Lilly."

One look from Joe Jonas; and Lilly Truscott knew she couldn't wait to see him again; Because when she did; She would redeem herself. Her heart wouldn't rest until then.

**4. Tim McGraw.**

**Taylor Swift. (Taylor Swift.) **

"You know… Your eyes, they putt those stars to shame at night." Joe said, he and his girl friend, Lilly Truscott were lying on a blanket in his back yard looking at the stars.

"No they don't." She said blushing, She never was one to take compliments good.

Joe just smiled and continued to gaze up at the stars, when the radio they was on the end of the blanket begin playing a new song.

Tim McGraw's "Last Dollar" Came on and Lilly smiled; It was her favorite song.

So free and easy, just like their relationship.

"You know… Every time I heard Tim McGraw I think of you." He said smiling before they leaned in and kissed one another.

**5. Away (The Randy Orton Tribute Song)**

**Mercy Drive.**

**Unknown Album. **

Take it away; He didn't want the sympathy, He didn't want people telling him "I'm so sorry about your loss"

What did they know? They didn't Lose Lilly, he did.

They didn't feel the pain;

Only Lilly's Parents, Miley, Oliver and he did.

They were the ones who loved her.

These other people… they didn't know her.

Joe Jonas didn't want their sympathy; He wanted them to take it away.

**6. Direct Connect.**

**Craig Hand. (Craig Hand.) **

Every thing about her; She was just so beautiful.

Joe Jonas and his brothers, Kevin and Nick had a gig at a local club, while Joe was singing he noticed the most pertiest girl he had ever seen; She had blonde hair that was in a pony tail and magnificent blue eyes; She was with a girl with curly brown hair and Smokey blue eyes.

Once the boy's finished their gig, Joe had made his way over to their table and invited himself to sit down.

The curly brown haired girl left the table smiling and sending a wink to the blonde; Joe had found out the blonde's name was Lilly, and the brunettes name was Miley;

"So… is there any way I can get your number?" He asked.

"Sure." She said writing it on napkin giving it to him. After handing him the napkin she got up from the table. "Call me some time." She said with a wink and he just smiled.

**7. Your Beautiful.**

**James Blunt. (Back To Bedlam) **

Seeing her again; It was amazing; yet hard at the same time…

Seeing her in the arms of another guy…

Seeing his Lilly;

The girl he had always been in love with;

The girl who was just his friend, now;

Was with Oliver; her best friend since she could walk.

Seeing her again; Joe realized no matter who she was with;

She was still beautiful.

**8. Last Cigarette **

**Bon Jovi (Have A Nice Day) **

He regretted it;

Every thing was perfect;

She was his every thing;

She was his Lilly Pad;

He let her slip away;

His career was what ruined them;

Touring for years at a time;

She said his love turned into some thing like a last cigarette;

Once it starts to go away; It was gone for ever.

And Joe would just always have to accept that.

**9. Forget Me**

**Shania Twain (Shania Twain) **

"What? What can I possibly do?" Joe asked.

"You can forget me." Lilly stated tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Forget you?"

"Yes, Joe… Forget me like you forgot to go home at night." The tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Just forget me…"

"Lilly, I just can't forget you."

"I'd rather you forget me than I forgive you."

And Joe did forget; He forgot how he was supposed to act manly as the tears rolled down his tan face.

**10. Hello Beautiful.**

**The Jonas Brothers. (The Jonas Brothers) **

"So I hear it's wonderful back in California." Joe Jonas said.

"It's Ok, It would be better if you were back here…" His girl friend, Lilly Truscott replied.

"I know… No matter how beautiful it is here in Florida… It could never be as beautiful."

He could hear her giggle.

He started to sing, the song he wrote for her.

"Hello, Beautiful… How's it goin'? I hear it's wonderful in California… I've been missing you, It's true… But tonight… I'm gonna fly, yeah tonight I'm gonna fly. 'Cause I could go across the world and see every thing and never be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes."

"Aw, Joe… I love you."

"I love you, too. Lilly."

--

**Thank you all!**

**Brenda, Or Bree.**

**DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212. **


	17. MyJonasSensesAreTingling3 2

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!**

**I kinda just did this for fun. But the first 5 people that review this and want to get tagged are TAGGED! Haha. Just make sure **_**I send you a PM**_** telling you that you are tagged because if you just do it, then it will be chaos for Em! I will email her the list of you guys' names when I get the list sorted out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not any of these amazing songs! Or the lyrics that I stuck in there. Me and Deni share JB's lollipops. But let's not get into that!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Practice Makes Perfect (Cute Is What We Aim For)**

She was so sweet. Just like candy. And I was in dire need of a sugar rush.

I knew my mother wouldn't approve of what I was doing, but I was weak against her.

Her body language was telling me that she wanted me.

What was I supposed to do just refuse the beautiful blonde that I loved? It had become a weekly thing. Each time it was better and better.

Practice makes perfect, right?

**Mushaboom (Feist ft. The Postal Service)**

I sat in the rocking chair on the small porch.

We were two crazy kids that had run off, abandoned fortune and perused a life of unfailing love.

Our house was small but livable; the snow this winter made it beautiful. I watched the fire as it grew in the living room. I was in a daze; after all that we have given up, the things we received in return were far better.

I felt a hand rub slightly on my now protruding stomach. I turned to see my husband, Joe, whispering words to the child inside of me.

He looked up at me and smiled, "I am glad we didn't listen to our parents."

"Me too. At least we have each other to help stick it out."

**Lollipop (Lil Wayne)**

My mouth was still tingling from last night.

He was so sweet, I wanted more. He assured me that it wasn't breaking his vow by this. But honestly I could care less about his vow. As my friend would so blatantly say, I want him inside me. Now!

The way his manhood felt inside my mouth. The taste.

I was getting hot thinking about it.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number. Why did this feel like a booty call?

I hear the deep, husky voice answer on the other line.

"Joe, ya it's me Lilly… I am coming over. Get ready."

**(A/N: so that probably sucked! I have no experience! Haha. But it was for Deni! It came on my shuffle and I HAD to do it! That song is hardcore mainstream but meh. Whatever!)**

**Admit It!! (Say Anything)**

I come back from tour to this? She used to be so free, and edgy. Not afraid to be herself.

I asked her why, she responded that it was just time to stop being so butch.

Butch? When did my Lilly start talking or thinking like that.

I watch her now, she is so fake. Her clothes now are straight from some trendy post-modern magazine. She probes for attention in her little group. Patting herself on the back.

I watch her walk with her friends past a group of boys. They start to taunt and tease them. I notice one shaggy brown haired boy in the sea of the clone's latest victims.

Oliver?!

That's her best friend damn it!

I stand up and storm over to her. "Lilly can I talk to you a second?"

I drag her away from the crowd. She rolls her eyes at me and sighs, "What do you want Joseph?"

"Lilly, that was OLIVER! You know your best friend since pre-school!"

"Oh, that loser."

"What have you become Lills? What do you have to say for yourself?"

**Haligh, Haligh, A Lie, Haligh (Bright Eyes)**

"What are you saying Lilly?"

"Joe, I am sorry it just kinda happened. You were always gone, and Nick would actually take the time talk to me while you were away."

"Lilly, how long has this been going on." I said with a stern voice.

"I don't know a couple weeks now." She says nervously through the receiver.

I sigh, a couple of weeks. My own brother. Gosh this isn't fair.

"Lilly, I can't really talk about this. I'll talk to you later."

"Joe, wai-" I hear her attempt to say before I hang the phone up.

I look down at my hand. I am grasping the lock of hair that she gave me. She said that would prove that our love would never die.

I look in the mirror and see a stranger. I don't know who I am without her.

**The Sound of Settling (Death Cab for Cutie)**

I look up the isle to see the girl of my dreams marrying Kevin, my brother.

It has been years since we met Lilly Truscott. She was always my best friend, but she always felt like a little more than that to me.

I had never known how to bring it up. Yes. I, Joseph Adam Jonas, had no clue how to tell her.

I watched as years passed. As her love for Kevin began to blossom, I sat and encouraged her. I even gave her freaking advice.

I sit here and think of the love that could have been.

If only I had thought of something charming to say.

**White Lines & Red Lights (Between the Trees)**

It was a clear night in a small town.

The two lovers drove down a semi deserted road with rows and rows of stoplights.

They seemed to have no luck, every time the light turning red.

"Hey Lills, I have an idea that will speed up the time that we have to spend at these red lights." The raven haired boy said.

The blonde whipped her head to face him and mumbled, "Hmm?"

He leaned in and their lips met.

It had now become a game, every red light a passionate kiss to pass the time.

After a few more stops they leaned in again, but the boy stopped a few inches away from her lips.

"I love you Lilly."

"I love you too Joe."

The were about to kiss again but the light turned green. They sped forward, and wished for more red lights.

**I'll Be (Low vs Diamond)**

Guys have never treated me right, I have been cheated on, stood up, dumped, anything under the sun. You name it, it has happened to me.

And after Lucas, I swore that I was never going to love again. Boys were so not worth my time.

I had become lazy, not caring about my appearance, much to Miley's dismay of course.

But there had always been this one boy. I was falling for him; my best friend, though I would never admit it. It would be a double hit. Losing my best friend and having my heart broken all in one.

I fell asleep crying again. It had become a routine these days.

I woke up to someone putting a blindfold over my eyes. I guess they knew that I would scream so they had put one hand over my mouth.

"Shhh Lily, it's me Joe."

I was silent. What was he doing here?

He put me in his car and we started driving, after a while I fell back asleep again. This time no tears, but a slight smile on my face.

I woke up to my car door being open, a cool breeze sending shivers down my spine.

I felt him guiding me towards the source of the breeze, taking off the blindfold.

In front of me was the beautiful, vast ocean, and I was standing on a highly vegetated cliff looking out to the horizon.

"You see this Lilly, the world is waiting for you. Your heart is hurt. I understand, but you have to just jump into it feet first. Not everyone is going to hurt you. The world is calling you Lilly. We are waiting."

I closed my eyes and saw the past; I just laughed at all the things I was worried about. And I knew right then.

I'll be.

**Such Great Heights (The Postal Service)**

They told us we were crazy.

But I swear, we were meant to be. It seemed like we were made into corresponding shapes. Like puzzle pieces.

We would always be together. Running around on the beach, or just laying on the couch together in a blissful silence, we molded together as one.

We had quirks about us that we loved. Like how he knew that I love when he kept the natural wave in his hair, so when we are together he leaves it intact.

Or how I know that he loves to run his fingers over my butterfly tattoo on my shoulder blade, so I purposely wear tank tops that reveal the design.

I could swear that the freckles in our eyes were mirror images, and when we kissed it they are perfectly aligned.

They told us we were getting in to deep, that our love was going to such great heights that when it fell apart we would come crashing down beyond repair.

But we knew that wouldn't happen. Our love was forever.

So for now, I think we'll stay.

**Guilty Pleasure (Cobra Starship)**

I don't even care about what the papers say about me. Ya, I am Joe Jonas' girlfriend get over it.

I just came here to have some fun. Let the techno beat flow through my body as I grinded up against my man.

He was my guilty pleasure.

My intoxication.

The camera's were flashing but we weren't gonna stop. Not until the sun comes up, breaking dawn on a new day.

The fan sites would be in frenzy, many would hate me. Oh well, you can't win them all.

Cause all I did was come here to dance tonight with my guilty pleasure.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**This was fun.**

**Everyone has homework. Look up and listen to one of the songs on here that you don't know! I promise it will be an awesome culturing experience.**

**Does anyone notice that I love to make JB suffer sometimes? Haha. Cause I like making Joe suffer by making Lilly leave him for his brothers! Haha.**

**And I know on Such Great Heights I went a little crazy with adding the actual lyrics into the story. But I couldn't help it. It was perfect! Haha.**

**Shout out to Deni, Anna, and Emilie! You guys are HARDCORE! Haha :D**

**Read and Review!**

**Cayce aka MyJonasSensesAreTingling3**


	18. JNKLover

* * *

**The Rules of the Game**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

**My Tags!**

ShowGirl144

-x-Nomad-x-Skrible-x-94

iluvbasketball22

xoTPCMassieTPCxo

LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms

Just Call Me Mrs. Jonas

xXLysXxNoodlesXx‏

XLoendLOLiver4evaX

* * *

1

Quit Playing Games With My Heart- Backstreet Boys

I was sitting inside of the parlor looking out the window at the downpour that had locked me in this stuffy house. Why was it that whenever my parents weren't home, I could never go out because of one thing or another? It frustrated me.

As I sighed and leaned on my elbow, I saw a balloon fly towards the window and pop, drowning my window with more water. I stood up and looked out the window, a bit curious and ticked that they had scared me like that. I saw Nick, Joe and Kevin come running down the hill with more water balloons in their hands.

Kevin whistled and motioned for me to come outside. Grabbing my converse, I quickly headed for the door, laughing all the way. When I got outside, I was met by even more balloons.

I started laughing wildly along with the guys and grabbed a few balloons from Joe and started throwing them. One hit Nick square in the face and it was on.

He chased me all around the house and finally, caught me and tackled me to the ground right next to the pool. I hadn't noticed how close we were until he leaned in and pecked me on the lips. I stared up at him afterwards and just smiled.

2

Faking My Own Suicide- Relient K

It had been years since I had last seen her beautiful face. Everywhere I went I saw her and it bothered me greatly. So, I had gone back home to see if I could see her again, but her mother had told me that she had moved away to New York.

Off to New York I had gone and when I got there, I saw her at a Starbucks and I felt my heart break into two when I saw her with a guy. He pecked her on the lips as he took their orders. As I was about to turn away, I saw her turn and look right at me. She looked a little worried as she looked at me and she quickly rushed out the door.

I turned and ran into the subway and caught the first ride to wherever it was going. I saw her jump on right on time and it kept me thinking about the guy.

When the sub stopped, I jumped out and hailed a cab. Just as I was about to open the door, her hand jutted out and closed it. It had started raining as she just stood there glaring at me.

"He's gay?" I felt stupid as I kissed her softly on the lips. "Yes."

* * *

**So, in the movie "My best friend's wedding" Julia Roberts has a new gay best friend and she's always randomly kissing him on the lips. I was thinking about that when I wrote this, just to let you peeps know. :  
**

**No make-outs, just pecks.**

* * *

3

Show Stopper- Danity Kane

She was the most popular girl in school. Her posse only consisted of Miley and Oliver, but he wasn't a girl. I loved her ever since I first laid eyes on her. She was checking out a flier for a talent show.

Two weeks later, I'm sitting in the audience watching her and Miley dance to a catchy song. I forgot the name but that isn't important. Lilly rocked some awesome clothes and Miley just looked like Miley. After the show, I walked backstage and looked for Lilly.

I saw her walking out the door from the back of the school. She winked at me and walked out. My curiosity got the best of me and I had to follow her out the door. As I got closer to my destination, I saw her flash me a gorgeous smile. Her chauffeur was standing right there waiting for her as she turned in her 2-inch heels and flirty skirt. She got in, winking flirtatiously at me and before she took off, she rolled down her window and blew me a kiss.

I turned around and walked back to the school with a smirk on my face. That was the best talent show ever. And I got a kiss. Technically.

* * *

4

Because You Live- Jesse McCartney

He was my best friend in the whole world. I had grown up with him because our mother's had known each other since high school. He used to call me Pinky. But somehow, we drifted away from each other.

He ended up dating Miley and I ended up admiring him from afar. Nothing hurt me more than to know that my girl best friend had ended up with the guy I wanted. I walked the halls, sad and depressed. One day in particular, I was walking, not even minding the people in the hall.

What I didn't know was that he always watched me. No matter how popular he got, he'd always be there for me. He always would have my back and would never leave me to fend for myself. So when Jake started touching me, he ran out from behind his locker and punched him right in the face. He turned to me and saw the tears in my eyes.

"I thought you forgot about me, Nick." He smiled softly and hugged me. "Never, Pinky."

* * *

** I thought it was cute that he was looking out for her no matter how much they drifted apart. Hopefully you guys like it too?**

* * *

5

Hold On- Jonas Brothers

After her mother's death, Lilly had dated Matt Marshall. He had cheated on her and dumped her at the biggest party of the year. Lilly had turned into a horrible mess and didn't even eat anymore.

Her father was worried about her and I knew my brothers were too. I always called but she would never answer and it worried me the most. I had known Lilly for a long time and she meant everything to me.

One day after school, I walked over to her house and into her room, and saw her standing by the mirror with a bottle of pain killers. "Lilly!"

She turned to look at me, dropping the pill she had in her hand. Something about me standing there about to witness something extremely important broke her down. She started crying and rushed towards me. I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "I'm alone, Nick J. I have no one." It broke my heart hearing her say that. I pulled her away and looked at her sternly. "Don't say that. You have me."

* * *

**I hate making Matt Marshall the bad guy here, but I was watching the episode where he actually stand Lilly up and it inspired me!**

* * *

6

This Is The Life- Hannah Montana

I was only sixteen and I had practically the whole world in my hands. I was Lilly on the Hannah Montana show, my best friends were Miley Cyrus, Joe Jonas, Kevin Jonas and Mitchell Musso, and my boyfriend was THE Nick Jonas.

Right now we were cruising down the boardwalk with all of them, including Frank Dat Tank. Miley started to sing one of her songs and I immediately jumped in. We added some crazy dance moves that neither of us knew how to do. The boys just watched us humorously, until Joe jumped in into the chorus and Nick and Kevin just turned beet red.

"Joe..." They muttered a little embarrassed. Miley and I kept carrying the tune and ended the song with a huge bang. As the others walked ahead, Nick pulled me away and sighed. "Lils, I think I love you." I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Good, cause I think I do too." We hugged each other and walked, watching the sunset.

* * *

7

As Long As You Love Me- Backstreet Boys

I sat in my room strumming my guitar. Nick had sent me one of his songs through the mail and I was reading over it. It was beautiful. And thankfully, it was for me.

You see, Nick and I started dating when he guest starred on Hannah Montana. Suddenly, I heard my mom scream. "Emily!" I jumped up, dropped my guitar and ran down the stairs. My mom was standing in the middle of the living room, smiling like a fool watching the TV.

"What?" She pointed excitedly at the TV. I looked over and saw my favorite Jersey boys. The song Nick had written for me was playing with a new video and to my surprise, there were pictures and clips of Nick and I on our dates and group pictures. I started singing along to it and my mom soon followed.

As the video finished, the phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?" I almost screamed when I heard the voice. "Did you like it?" I smiled and nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah." I heard him chuckle. "Good. Open the door." I frowned and walked to the door and opened it. I let out the loudest scream ever and hugged my darling boyfriend as he kissed my temple.

* * *

8

Hero/Heroine- Boys Like Girls

The rush of all the screaming fans pumped me up as we ran out onto the stage. I knew Miley and Emily would be in the crowd, front and center. We were playing a new song tonight and I hoped they would like it. I started rocking out with my trustee guitar, my SG Gibson.

I saw Emily and Miley start singing along and rocking out to it. They only knew the words because I had forced them to learn them for tonight.

It was time for my guitar solo and I walked down the catwalk and stopped in front of the two girls and smiled wide. Emily looked gorgeous and she was wearing the vans I had given her for her birthday. Seeing her sing along to the song was the best thing ever. I was getting caught up in the song that I quickly put my guitar aside, did a few flips and jumped off the stage and landed in front of both girls. I heard fans scream as I looked at Emily.

She looked confused as she just pretended that this was all part of the show. Truth was that I loved Emily with ever fiber on my being. I screamed into my mike, "I love you, Emily Osment!" The music kept playing as she smiled widely and Miley started clapping loudly. She grabbed my mike and screamed. "I love you too, Nick Jonas." Everyone started cheering as we hugged tightly surrounded by screaming, crazy fans.

* * *

9

The Shape Of My Heart- Backstreet Boys

We were all camping on the beach by Miley's house. We were all lying in a row: Mitchell, Miley, Kevin, Emily, me, and Joe. We were counting stars, something that Mitchell, Miley and Emily usually did on clear nights like this. I smiled as I felt Emily snuggle a bit closer to me.

"You cold?" I chuckled as I looked at her. She smiled and shook her head. "Just tired." Suddenly, Joe stood up and looked at us. "Race you guys to the water!" Everyone jumped up and took off down the beach.

In the water, Emily was winning in the splashing contest. Before she could even see me behind her, I grabbed her around the waist and pushed her into the water. She screamed as everyone laughed. I dove under water with her in my arms. Everyone got out of the water, forgetting we were there and when I resurfaced, Emily was mock glaring at me.

"Thanks, Nick. Now we're alone. " I smiled and held her hand softly. She looked at it then at me. "That was the point." She looked surprised. "Now, you're all mine." I kissed her softly and felt her smile against my lips.

* * *

10

Let it be - The Beatles.

I stood a little behind the Jonas family. Kevin looked tired, Joe looked horrible and Nick looked destroyed. Frankie wasn't here; he was too young to be at this and it wouldn't be fair to him.

We had been hanging out at my house when we got the news. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas had been in a car crash and had died instantly. Kevin had taken it better than the other two. Joe had gone into shock and Nick had started to cry like a little boy. Miley and Mitchell hadn't known what to say to them, so they tried to help Kevin snap Joe out of it as I tried to console Nick.

Now, as Nick stood there watching his parents' coffins being buried, I took his hand and squeezed it tightly. from the corner of my eye, I saw my friend Jessica do the same to Joe. "I'll be here for you." He squeezed my hand back to let me know he had heard.

**Sorry the last one was so depressing and sad! Don't get me wrong! I love Mr. and Mrs. Jonas! They rock harder than any parent!! **

**But it was a depressing song and after watching Across the Universe and all the death during that scene, I could only think of one depressing thing to write about: their parents' deaths.**

**But yeah, God forbid that happen in real life! Long live Mr and Mrs J . whose sons will change the world!!**

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**


	19. blackinkedguilt

So I was tagged. Woot woot. Kay so its all Loe.. big surprised theree.

**If you see your pen name below, Your next!!**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:

Tigerzgal279

Moosecoo9

HSMDramaPrincess

XxJustAnotherJBFanxX

Njlove93 whos been tagged before but still….

Your Song

Moulin Rouge

Lily's POV

Joe just proposed to me!! I was sitting backstage to his last concert of the tour and I start hearing the song he wrote for me. I almost tear up after just hearing the first starting chords. He finishes the song and I hear him talking to the crowd.

"So as you all know, I'm dating the most girl in the world." I hear a bunch of moans coming from the audience. I walk on stage after he points to me. "This song is going to be our wedding song. Well, I hope it will be." I see him get on one knee. "Lily, will you marry me?" I hug him as they end the concert. Life couldn't be better.

Your Call

Secondhand Serenade

Joe's POV

It's been 3 months.

Three months since I've seen her.

I'm listening to those songs, the ones blasting as we'd drive, ending up no where.

I've figured something out.

I love her.

Those nights. We'd fall asleep watching random shows. I can still feel your breath on my neck.

Finally, were home.

I jumped out of the bus and bolted to her house.

" LILY!" I screamed and ran into her house.

I found her upstairs, strumming Please be Mine. How ironic.

I tapped on her back.

"Oh my gosh, Joe" she screamed as she hugged me. I won't be able to hear out of that ear again, but it's worth it.

"Lily, I love you." I said.

"Finally, I love you too."

Simple and Clean

Kingdom Hearts.

Lily's POV

He just told me. A new tour. That means he'd be gone. He stared at me. I still haven't replied.

"I love you, you know that. But I have to. It's like my duty. It's not that simple." I still just stared at him.

"I love you too, but it's just hard to let you go. Are you still gonna love me when you return?"

"I promise you I will." He flashed me that famous Joe Jonas smile.

He got up and gave me the longest but simplest kiss. He walked away as I mumbled.

"Please, oh baby, don't go…."

Cardigan Weather

Meg and Dia

Lily's POV

I decided to visit Joe since I haven't seen him in one whole day. That's a long time for me. I walk to his kitchen window and peek in, expecting to see one of his brothers. But I don't. I almost break down. It's Joe. Kissing Miley. The day before he said he loved me. Miley noticed me and just laughed.

I ran, as far as I could, and ended up at Rico's. None other than Oliver was there.

"Hey Lil-ay, what's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just saw your girlfriends tongue down my boyfriends throat."

He stared shocked.

I guess you can't have faith in everyone…

Nine in the afternoon

P! ATD

Lily's POV

We decided to take a day off of school, and music for him, just for our own day. We started off in the park. I sat down

"So Miss Lily, do you remember this park?" Joe asked as he took out two juice boxes.

"Some what, when I was little.."

"Well, this just happens to be the park where we first met. Your brother got lost so your mom asked my mom to watch you and then we've been close since then."

"OK, but what is with this random array of food?" I asked. I saw PB &J and juice boxes.

"It is the food we ate then. And yes, I did need my mom's help to 'remember'" I laughed.

"Now, back to the street, where we began."

Make you Smile

Plus 44

Lily POV

I've been trying to play 'hard to get' with Joe ever since he got back from tour. He drives by and waves, I just pretend I'm actually listening to my ipod. He waves and I just look up like the clear sky is so amazing. He parks in front of the beach. I walk up to Rico's and totally ignore him.

"Hey Lily, I've missed you." I just look at him. "Look, Lily, I know you heard me and your probably just gonna pretend you can't see me next time. But I'm sorry. And I'm only gonna be in Malibu a couple of days."

I began to smile but when I heard he was leaving again I lost all hope.

"So I was wondering… if you would wanna come with me. Demi had family business so we need an opening act."

I jumped up and hugged him while nearly tackling him. "Of course I will." This was going to be one amazing summer.

Our time Now

Plain White Tee's

I came to the new club on the beach with Miley, who was dressed as Hannah.. She met up with her boyfriend, Nick so I just hungout with Sarah as we danced for a while. All of a sudden I hear someone whispering in my ear,

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." I turned around. Joe Jonas. Wow.

"Hey, how's it been." I said 'casually'

"Good, been hearing a lot of Hannah and I noticed I think I like this girl." I lost my self confidence, but I wouldn't let him know.

"Oh, really." I pretended to be surprised. "What's she like?"

"Well, she's hear now. You may know her. Bright hair and some amazing clothes. Name is Lola?" I smiled. "But I wanna know, is she willing to go out with me?"

"Yes, she is", and I took his hand and led him to the beach…

Don't Stop Me Now

Queen

Lily

I've been spending the last two nights crying, Matt cheated on me. Miley decided it was time for a change so she took me to some Hannah party. We danced then the Jonas Brothers walked in

EEEP

This is better than I've been in a while.

Joe, Nick and Kevin walked over. Kevin had a date so they dated. Joe looked at me and I blushed

"Wanna dance with me?" Joe asked.

I giggled " Well, yea of course I mean yea. Sure." He smiled and we danced forever, atleast it seemed that way. Things were getting better.

Everything's Magic

Angels and Airwaves

IT was pouring rain but me and Lily just sat outside anyway. We were soaked but we didn't care. Every so often she would look at me and smile and I would just hold her closer.

"So what's your favorite… umm… place?" She asked. We've been asked eachother random questions all night.

"I'd haveta say where ever you are." She smiled then laughed

"Way to be lame." I pretended to pout.

"Aww now I'm hurt. It hurt rightt here." I pointed to my heart. She hugged me closer. Life couldn't be better.

Rite of Spring

Angels and Airwaves

Lily

My dad moved out, about a year ago, and life has gotten worse. My mom became an alcoholic. Miley became best friends with Amber and Ashley. I was going for my usual walk, the time when my mom gets home from work. I started running to get some of my anger out. I was getting into my music when I ran into someone. At this point I had tears down my face.

"Hey are you ok?" asked the mystery person.

"Yeah, sorry just trying to escape some stuff."

"Oh, well do you wanna talk, maybe over some Starbucks?" He was Joe Jonas. I knew from the smile. I had finally smiled for the first time in a while.


	20. HSMDramaPrincess

**Wow! Someone tagged me! Who wasn't Becca! I feel so loved! So, for you guys, I guess I'll try my hand at this. Hope this sounds good! **

**I chose Loliver. They seem to be easiest. Plus, now I have inspiration! Wish me luck!**

**Sorry that the BarlowGIrl ones are a bit of a streach, but, yeah, it was hard with those. And I just tagged people that have alerted or reviewed me. Please do this! It's really fun!**

**If you see your pen name below, Your next!!**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:

Forbiddenlove93

Chocolate Bunny3.14159

Hellolove

Enarra

And I can't find a 5th person. I'm sorry.

Protecting me

Aly and AJ

Lilly had begun crying.

"I can't believe that he would do that! Stand me up like that!"

"It's okay, Lilly, he's a jerk anyway. You deserve better. I should beat him up." Oliver had come to help her through her pain. Miley had a concert. Again.

"No! He deserves better! I'm the bad one! No one will ever like me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What?"

"Lilly, I will always be there for you. Protecting you. Whenever you need me."

I Can't Take my eyes off of you

HSM Cast

I never thought that I would see him like this.

Everything changed in that moment.

I saw him from across the room.

In that instant, I knew he was the one.

I couldn't believe it.

Or take my eyes off of him.

He has always been there.

Why hadn't I noticed?

That hair, those eyes.

My best friend.

Everything else took backseat to him.

Nothing else mattered.

Except Oliver.

Grey

BarlowGirl

I couldn't take it anymore.

Being so close to her, but so far from her.

Best friends, but nothing more.

No one else knew.

I can't take it anymore.

I need her in my life.

"Lilly, I need you."

"What for, Oliver? Another school project?"

"No, for more than that. I love you. I can't live without you. I can't just stand on the side, pretending I don't love you when I do."

I Don't Dance

Chad and Ryan

"Oliver! You have to!"

"I can't!"

"Neither can I. For me?"

"No!"

"Please, Ollie?" Lilly said with those puppy dog eyes. I couldn't say no to those.

"Fine. I'll try, and fail miserably."

"We'll fail together."

As the music played, I tried to keep the rhythm. Surprisingly, it wasn't so hard! Soon, Lilly and I were spinning on the dance floor. The only ones in the room. Who knew we could ballroom? I looked up to see who was laughing at me, and no one was! But, that was because there was no one was there. Lilly and I had danced the night away. And it felt pretty good.

One Day At A Time

Jonas Brothers

Lilly missed him. Since he had moved, nothing had been the same. Everything reminded her of Oliver. She was dying on the inside. They had tried to keep in touch, but that seemed impossible. Eventually, she had tried to see other people, but none of them were Oliver. She couldn't believe he had missed her birthday! How could he forget? She then heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Guess." She knew who in an instant.

"Oliver!"

"Sorry I missed your birthday. We didn't get good reception on the plane over here."

"Are you..?"

"Back to stay? You bet. I was going crazy without you. I love you, Lilly."

How does she know

Enchanted Soundtrack

How could I ask her out? How do I let her know that this is serious? I spent the next week writing her notes, sending her letters, all anonymous, of course. Then, the day came.

"Another note? How sweet!"

"Really?"

"Anyone who would do that must be a great guy!"

"Well, he must be."

"Yeah."

"Because he's me."

"What?! You are kidding!"

"Lilly, what color am I wearing?"

"Green?"

"What color are your eyes?"

"Green."

"And you like picnics, right?"

"Of course."

"Go outside."

Take me away

Barlowgirl

Why did I move here? This is stupid. I know why. Oliver. I hoped I would be able to see him. In New York. What a horrible idea. Why would he just see me, and sweep me off of my feet? He wouldn't. I should just go home. One more day. This has to be lucky. As I walked out of my apartment, I saw him. Finally.

"Lilly!" He rushed over to me, sweeping me into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you doughnut. I had this whole idea of you, I don't know."

"Taking you to my private apartment, talking about all the good times, sweeping you off of your feet?"

"Kinda."

"Let's go."

Second Chances

Stellar Kart

I blew it. He would never like me. It's official. I came on too strong. My one chance, and I blew it. Things would never turn out the way I wished.

"Lilly?"

"Why are you here?" I quickly wiped my eyes, trying to show him I wasn't crying.

"Your mom let me in."

"No, why did you come?"

"I'm sorry I didn't react the way you wanted, but that was just because I always imagined me asking you out. Would you like a second chance? I think I can handle it this time."

"I would love that."

Right here

Miley Cyrus

I can't do this! Stupid matt! HE had to break up with me! I thought that this would work! The only person I could think could make things better is oliver. Did I just think that? No!

"Oliver." No! I meant Miley! She's my best frined.

"Yeah?"

"Oliver?"

"You said my name. I'm here."

"But I didn't think that you."

"I'm always here, when you need me."

Livin on a prayer

Stellar kart

Oliver and Lilly spent all day working. They only saw each other when they came home, but it didn't matter. They were together, finally. Living barely within their means, but that was okay, because they loved each other. That was all that mattered. They had nothing, but each other. That was all that they needed.

"I love you, Lilly."

"I love you too, Oliver."

That was it.


	21. hawaibabe

**Alright guys! I'm back, and this time it's for Jiley! I felt I was neglecting my Jiley readers and I was planning on posting a one-shot and the lovely miss DramaticStarlet gave me the perfect opportunity to when she tagged me for the ten drabble/songfics thing going around! **

**Btw, I am extremely flattered to have been chosen! **

**So, here are the rules:**

**Turn your iPod or Zune or whatever you have on shuffle and press play. Write ten drabbles/songfics for the first ten songs to play. You have to start writing when the song begins and stop when it ends. Oh, and you can't skip through songs to pick the ones you like! You gotta go with what you get. :D **

**That being said…I tag…**

_**Wolfwhisperer**_

_**SVUlover**_

_**Caramel161**_

_**BeautifulxxDisasterx**_

_**AmandaEchelon**_

**I tried to tag people I didn't think had been tagged before. If my tag ends up being a second tag, sorry. Just smile 'cuz you've got the opportunity to have more fun! **

**--**

**1. Higher Love-Nicholas Jonas**

Miley was picking up clothes around the house, collecting them in her dirty laundry bin to put them in the washer.

"Bring me a higher love…Bring me a higher love, wo-oh," she sang under her breath as she picked up one of her dirty sleep shirts.

"What are you singing?" Jake asked from the bed where he was watching TV.

"That song Higher Love, by Nick Jonas from when he was younger," she explained.

Jake's jaw dropped. "Are you trying to tell me something? Like about your passionate love for another man? You _know_ he can't pull of his muscles like I can. Mine _bulge_! But his, they just flex! You can't love him!"

Miley smirked.

"Don't worry baby, you'll always be my link to higher love," Miley explained, "Nick's ego is too small for me to even consider liking him. He can't quite pull off thinking about himself all the time like you can."

"Oh I think of other things," he smiled at her, "Like how fast I could get that cute little summer dress off of you."

"Why think?" she suggested, "Why not find out?"

**2. Lights- Journey**

_When the lights go down in the city,_

_And the sun shines on the bay,_

_I wanna be there, in my city. _

Jake sighed as he stared out at the snow-tipped mountain peaks surrounding his hotel.

Three months.

He'd been gone for three months, filming his latest movie half a world away from his Miley. He longed to feel her kiss, her arms around his shoulders, her head in the crook of her neck as she snuggled into him while falling asleep.

Oh how he longed to simply see her smiling face in person instead of through a computer monitor. He wanted to be in Malibu with her, snuggling on the soft beach sand and gazing at the ocean water and the moon reflected on it.

A knock sounded throughout his room and his eyebrows furrowed. Who could be visiting him at this late hour?

He unlatched the door, pulling it open gently only to see Miley standing on the other side.

_So you think you're lonely?_

_Well, my friend, I'm lonely, too. _

**3. You Shook Me All Night Long-AC/DC**

"Holy crap," she moaned as his lips brushed against her neck.

"Did you like that?" he whispered in response.

"Jake, you gotta stop," she pleaded, "For my sake, please."

"But seeing you squirm is so much fun, Miles." His lips descended on her collar bone, biting softly on the flesh there.

Another moan escaped her. "Jake, please."

"Please, what?" he teased, sucking harder on her flesh.

"Stop," she whispered.

"You don't sound too convinced that's what you really want." He kissed the top of her chest, avoiding the center of each supple peak.

"Babe, if you don't stop I'm gunna…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm already there."

And then it was his turn to moan.

**4. In a Hick Town-Chris Cagle**

"Miley, what on earth are they doing?!"

She laughed at Jake's innocence.

"They're line-dancing!" Miley explained in excitement.

"Line-what?"

"Line-dancing," she said again, pulling on his hand, "Come on, I'll show you."

She knocked back the rest of her beer (it was only her fourth) before asking the bartender for another and pulling him to the dance floor.

"Miles, are you sure you need another drink?"

"Jake, that's what girls do in Tennessee! They get drunk off beer and get down on the dance floor!"

Jack snorted. "They get down line-dancing? It doesn't look too sexy."

"See for yourself," she winked.

And suddenly, her butt was pressed firmly against his pelvis as she began to gyrate back and forth, completely ignoring the line-dancing steps everyone else was doing and seducing a very turned-on Jake Ryan all by her self.

**5. Change Your Mind-The Killers**

_And if the answer is no,_

_Can I change your mind?_

He was ready this time. He knew she was going to say yes. After all, he had flowers!

Jake smiled, walking up to the one girl that never ceased to amaze him.

"So, Miley, will you go with me to the dance on Friday?" he asked, pushing the flowers into her hand.

"Jake, we've been over this. You're an ego-maniac. I'm not. The answer is still no," Miley responded, rolling her eyes.

"How can I change your mind?"

"Really?" she asked surprised. "You really wanna go to the dance with me that bad?"

"You're the only person that doesn't fall over in shock when you see me in the hallway. I'm intrigued," he explained.

"Well…" she began, thinking.

**6. Let's Dance-Miley Cyrus**

"You're not gunna dance with me?" Miley asked, her face dropping.

"Miley, I don't know how to dance…" Jake tried to explain.

"But it's our senior prom," she whined. "You went through all that trouble to get me to go with you and now you won't dance with me?"

Jake sighed. She was right. He wanted her to have a good time so she'd consider going on future dates with him. Unfortunately, that meant he was going to have to dance.

"Alright, let's dance," he agreed.

Miley squealed in excitement and grabbed his hand, pulling him out to the floor.

The bass of the song reverberated through their chests as they started to move to the music, getting lost in the tune.

They danced for hours, and at the end of the night, Jake had decided that he kind of liked dancing.

And Miley?

Well, she'd decided that she kind of liked Jake.

**7. Red Light-The Strokes**

_The light is red,_

_The camera's on._

"And cut!"

The two teens pulled back from each other, their lips parting with a soft breath.

"Wow, Hannah, that was some kiss," Jake whistled softly.

Miley-as-Hannah blushed. If only he knew who she really was and how she really felt about him.

"Yeah, that was pretty uh…it was something," she returned breathlessly.

Jake smiled. "Better than kissing Demon Dog, right?"

Miley smiled. "Yeah..."

You know, she thought, if kissing Jake Ryan is a perk of being Hannah, I think I'll be Hannah for the rest of my life.

It was way better than kissing demon dog.

'_Cuz all the girls could never make me love 'em the way I love you._

**8. Let U go-Ashley Parker Angel **

Tears streamed down the teenage girl's face, making fiery paths of black mascara on her cheeks as she stared down at the picture in her hands.

"You promised me," she whispered to the picture, "You promised me you'd never leave me. Remember? You said, 'I love you, Miles and I'll never let you go.'"

What had happened to them? Everyone always told them they were meant for each other. They'd even been voted 'Most Likely to Get Married' their senior year of high school.

And where were they now?

Miley was sitting in her room, packing away four years of pictures, ready to move on. She slammed the lid onto the shoebox, pushing it deep under her bed.

"I'm ready, Jake," she told no one in particular, "You can have your little girlfriend. I'm moving on. I'm ready to let you go."

**9. Something Like That-Tim McGraw**

Holy Crap. He'd never seen anything like her. She was beautiful. And she'd completely taken him by surprise. He was standing with his buddies in the ticket line at the local fair. She was wearing a mini-skirt and, well, those legs deserved all the showing off they could get.

"Excuse me, miss," he spoke up, making his presence known.

"Yes?" she turned to him. She had red lipstick on and a cute little suntan line; his white shirt had a barbeque stain on it. It was obvious they were from two completely different worlds.

"What can I do to get a pretty lady like you spend the day with me and maybe bless me with a little kiss?"

She looked at him suspiciously, trying to decide if he was a creep. He stood there nervously, waiting for her response.

Finally, she smiled.

"You gotta get one of those little red rings on one of the coke cans over there," she pointed to the ring toss game, knowing it was almost impossible.

But he was determined. By the time he'd accomplished his task, he'd spent over fifty bucks. But in the process, he'd won her a giant stuffed dog.

"I think you've earned one more prize," she flirted and quickly brushed her lips against his.

It was like nothing he'd ever experienced.

**10. Here Comes My Girl- Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers**

"Jake! Sit down!" Miley laughed, pulling on his arm, trying to get him off the park bench.

"Nu uh," he retorted, "I got an announcement to make."

Miley blushed, knowing what was coming next.

"If I could have everyone's attention!!" Jake yelled out across the crowded family park. "I have an announcement to make!"

He waited a few seconds to make sure _everyone_ in the grassy field (dogs included) was focused on him

When he was satisfied with the amount of attention, he declared, "Miley Stewart is my girl! That's right! It's official! She just said yes!"

Miley laughed happily. "I take it back!" she yelled across the park, "I'm too embarrassed to become his wife!"

The randomly gather crowd laughed as Jake turned to Miley, his face frozen in fear.

"What?" he whispered in shock, dropping from his feet to sit on the bench again.

Miley giggled, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I was just kidding," she explained, looking him in the eye, "We're gunna last forever, baby. This is too right for me to change my mind."

Jake sighed in relief.

"It's okay, people!" he yelled out across the park, "She was just messing around!"

The crowd broke out in applause and cat calls as he slammed his lips against hers.

He'd always liked the sound of 'his girl.' And now it was going to be permanent.

--

**Alright, so a couple of those might have been bordering on inappriate...Sorry? haha. Anyways, let me know what you think, please?**

**-Krissy**


	22. xXACCEBXx

**AM! I took the iPod challenge, will you?**

**Here are the rules, first of all.**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next.**

**--**

**I was tagged by luvschaylor4ever**

**--**

**My tagged are… **

**HSMDramaPrincess**

**packersgirl37**

**Camy99**

**CrayonsAndSunlight**

**&**

**hmsjonas**

**Pairing: Nilly**

* * *

**I Think She Likes Me – Billy Gilman**

Nick stood at the classroom door, not wanting to go in before he saw her. He felt a tickle at the small of his back and turned to see her there; her and her glittering smile.

"So Nicky, another day of Chemistry huh?"

"Wh—yeah, chemistry, elements and stuff, sure, yeah"

"You know we're gonna be late, right?"

"Na-sure yeah…"

"Oh Nick, you crack me up," she said before going to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and she caught him at the corner of his lips. His eyes went wide and the bell rang. She scurried to her desk in the front while he slowly made his way to the back.

"Hey man, are you going out with Lilly now?" the guy next to him asked.

He looked to the front of the classroom where she was sneaking glimpses at him between taking notes.

"Oh, god, I hope so…"

**-**

**Ireland's Call – Celtic Thunder**

Lilly grumbled as the plane took off. She and Nick were traveling to a show in Phoenix, one that his brothers had left for yesterday. This was the last show she was going to be able to go to before he traveled to Europe.

"I can't believe you're going to Ireland without me! You know I've always wanted to go!"

"I'm sorry hun, but I was outvoted. You know I would have taken you if I could have."

"Fine," she groaned. He kissed her nose before she fell asleep on his shoulder. She woke up three hours later and looked down at the ocean.

The ocean?

"Nick, why are we over the ocean? We should have been in Phoenix hours ago."

"We were, but we're not going to Phoenix," he smiled devilishly.

"Then where are we going?"

"Ireland"

-

**Play My Music – Connect 3**

"Nick honey, come to bed," Lilly said as she went down into her husband's basement recording studio.

"Just let me lay down this last track"

"Nick, its three in the morning, can't this wait"

"I'm almost done…wait a minute, why is this light on"

He pushed a button to one of the tracks before she could stop him.

"Nick, don't play that! It's…"

"You," he finished as her voice filled the room singing 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'.

"I was just messing around, it's nothing," she said as she tried to turn it off. He stopped her.

"Wait, let me try something," he said before pushing another button. Suddenly, his voice filled the room to harmonize with hers.

"It's perfect," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it really is"

-

**My Boy Lollipop – Millie Small**

"Hey Lilly, want a sucker?"

Nick reached the bag toward her. She shuffled through it furiously looking for a glint of green.

"No more apples?" she said sorrowfully.

"No, sorry, I took the last one. It's my favorite flavor."

"Mine too…" she said, honestly disappointed.

"Here, let me try something," he said, taking the sucker out of his mouth. He leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Oh yes, definitely my favorite flavor. I think I need another taste…" she said before kissing him again.

-

**ABC – The Jackson 5**

"Hey Nick, look at my alphabet soup. This is really weird…"

"What?" he asked, coming up behind her to stare in the bowl. Spelled in noodle letters were the words "NICK AND LILLY".

"You planted those," he said accusingly.

"I did not!"

"Maybe it's just meant to be…" she said looking up at him.

"Maybe it is," he said before leaning down and kissing her.

-

**Everything – A Cursive Memory**

"Hey Lilly, you wanna play hangman?" Nick said as he sat down with paper and a pencil in hand.

"Sure," she answered as he started to draw in the lines.

He drew the gallows then under them wrote "You're my "

"Um, E?"

"You're my E E "

"I"

"You're my E E I "

"A"

Slowly he drew a curve under the gallows.

"What? Nick that's not—" he glared at her "R"

"You're my E E R I "

"T"

"You're my E E R T I "

"H?"

"You're my E E R T H I "

"M?"

Nick drew another curve next to the other that looked like a heart.

She looked up at the grin forming on his face.

"V, Y, N, G"

He finished writing the letters and leaned over and kissed her.

"And you are"

-

**Don't Take My Heart and Put it On a Shelf – Jonas Brothers**

"You're a tease"

"Nick, there is no one for me to tease, so how can I be a tease?"

"Come on, there are plenty of guys that like you"

"No there aren't"

"Come on Lilly, would I lie to you?"

"Only if it would make me feel better," she said with a smile.

"I like you"

"You're my best friend, I hope so"

"No Lilly," he was finding it hard to admit to himself. "I LIKE you"

"You're kidding, right."

"No Lilly, I mean it. I know my heart's a little rusty, but take it off the shelf." He leaned over and kissed her.

-

**The Right One – Stellar Kart**

"Lilly, you know how as part of my promise to myself I was waiting for the right one, the one who I knew I'd love forever?"

"Sure Nick, I made the same promise, remember?" Lilly said sarcastically, trying to forget who she thought her right one was. He was standing in front of her.

"Lilly I think I've finally found her," she tried to keep herself from crying.

"That's great Nick, really. I hope you two are happy," she said as she let one tear escape.

He wiped it away, "But Lilly, you didn't even ask who she was."

He was smiling and she tried to smile back.

"Lilly, you're the right one for me."

-

**The Island – Celtic Thunder**

"It's horrible Nick," Lilly said as she held back tears.

"What?" he asked, coming up behind her.

"This!" she said, pointing at the TV screen.

"I don't know why you watch CNN, it only depresses you," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Why shouldn't it depress me Nick? This is our world, and its all going to pot."

"I know Lilly, but sometimes you just need to forget about it. The problems of the world aren't on your back alone."

"I know, but our kids, what will they live in?"

"A home full of love, in a world where there are still good people"

"I guess…"

"Come on!" he said getting up and putting her on his back.

"Where are we going?"

"To see the rest of this horrible world you say we live in"

He took her out onto the beach behind their house where the sun was still setting. They spent the rest of the night there in each other's arms.

-

**Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen**

"Mama ooooooooooooo!" Lilly belted at the top of her lungs.

"Lilly, this is a convertible you know," Nick said, still nervous behind the wheel and tired of getting honked at.

"I don't care! We are officially graduated members of the general population, why aren't you excited?!"

"I don't know, maybe because you're starting to scare me."

"Party pooper"

"But aren't I a sexy party pooper?"

She rolled her eyes.

"And now Hawaii! I can't believe my parents are letting me spend the entire summer in Hawaii with you!"

"You're parents love me. I'm a very trustworthy guy"

"I still don't know why they like you so much."

"I guess they're comparing me to your other boyfriends. Lucas, Matt, and what was that other guy's name…you know, the schmuck?"

"Danny"

"Ah, yes, Danny"

"You know what, shut up. At least I made one good choice," she said looking over at him.

"That you did," he said as she placed her hand over his on the gear shift.

"Nothing really matters, anyone can see…" they both sang at the top of their lungs


	23. luvschaylor4ever

**So I got tagged… and at first, I was like, what the crap? And then I read the rules and thought, you know what? This sounds pretty freakin' cool! So here are my ten little mini-stories, my little ducklings, if you will. (Don't ask…)**

**Who tagged me? greysluver13…**

**And YoureMyFavoritex,**

**I feel so loved .**

**The rules?**

**Pick a character or fandom that you like.**

**Turn on your iPod (or other various musical devices) and put on shuffle. Or random. Or whatever its called. The point is it needs to be completely unpicked by you.**

**Write a mini-story based on the song. The catch? You have only the length of the song to write it. So basically, you'd better have a conclusion by the time the song stops. No lingering!**

**Write 10 of these, and the post them**

**Tag 5 other people and keep the game going!**

**My tagged (the oh-so-lucky members)**

**DramaticStarlet**

**sEriOuS pOnAgE**

**don't-forget-to-take-a-breath-3**

**xoAlmostFamous**

**xXACCEBXx**

**Here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Pairing- Lake**

* * *

My Girl by The Temptations

He'd never met anybody like her. She was crazy, and fun, and she had this way of always making him so happy whenever he was around her. She most definitely wasn't like typical girls. She didn't dress in pink and she didn't have a clue who Chanel was. But she was always smiling, and she had these great blue eyes that lit up her face when ever she saw him.

Jake Ryan, to be completely blunt, was in love.

He'd never been in love before, and he had no clue how to react. People couldn't figure out what his problem was.

"Jake, man, what's up with you? I've never seen you so…zoned before!" Oliver commented in the hallway. Lily walked past and Jake slammed his locker shut, staring after her. Oliver waved his hand in front of Jake's face. "What's up? Why are you acting so weird? And why do you have that look Miley always gets?"

"I'm in love."

**xoxo**

Long Time Coming by Oliver James

Miley was always more popular than me. I've always been fine with that. But then I met Jake.

Jake's nothing like anybody else. Whenever I'm around him, I just want to stay there forever.

When I was little, I pictured myself with a boy with dark hair and tan skin. Don't ask my why. But then I met Jake. He was so perfect, and so…so not what I was looking for. He was blonde and blue eyed and paler than any of the boys I'd seen at the beach.

I thought I had everything with Lukas. And with Matt. And half a dozen other guys I'd gone out with. For some reason, none of them clicked with me. I couldn't figure out why- I mean, we all meshed. But we just didn't click. I figured it was me that had the problem.

Jake opened my eyes to see what I'd been missing. He showed me that I wasn't the problem. That I was just waiting for the right guy.

"You're perfect," he whispered to me. I grinned, leaning farther into his arms.

"I love you, Jake,"

"I know. I love you too," he responded, kissing my head softly.

I smiled.

**xoxo**

Tequila by The Champs

"C'mon, babe. It's just one night," he insisted.

"But-"

"Take a shot! I promise you you'll never have felt better," Jake prodded. I wasn't a drinking girl, but I chugged one down.

Tequila can make you do crazy things.

I woke up the next morning groggy and confused. Next to me, a shaggy blonde boy was sleeping. Before I had the chance to comprehend that it was Jake, my head was in the toilet. I came back out to see him sitting up, rubbing his eyes. They were bloodshot and his voice was still kind of shaky.

"Lily?"

"Shh. Go back to bed." I picked up my shoes and shoved them on, shaking my head.

"Tequila," I muttered.

**xoxo**

Without You by Dixie Chicks

I was driving too fast. It had been way too long of a day. I should've slowed down in the gray, rainy streets, but I didn't.

A Taurus passed me. I sighed and clicked on my turn signal. Jake had a Taurus. A blue one. I never figured out why, seeing how he was a movie star and all, but he did. He loved that car like a baby.

"Stop it!" I chided myself. Everything around me reminded me of him; it wasn't my fault that everything sparked a memory.

Jake had made it that way. He made the silliest things seem like memories. I'd never been so in love. I thought he was in love too.

But he got sick of me, I guess. Or maybe I pushed too hard for marriage.

Either way, he left, reassuring me that I'd be better off without him. I keep telling myself that. I really am! I can drive and support myself. I have a mom and two sisters. I'm fine without him.

Except for the fact that my heart's still broken.

**xoxo**

Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall

Jake looked at Lily and his heart jumped. The smile just struck a chord in him. He'd never really been this way around anybody before.

He'd worked with millions of girls before, all equally beautiful. Lily… she was different. She had this crazy wisdom that poured from all of her pores. She loved old movies and could beat him up three times and over. She was a great trickster and a horrible liar. She was so unlike anybody else he'd ever met in his entire life.

She caught his eye from across the room and winked. He wanted to go over there and just tell her how he felt, but he couldn't for a few reasons. One, they were in the middle of class. Two, he didn't have the nerve. And three, she was completely, and totally unavailable.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew, deep in his heart of hearts, he had to be with her. No matter what, he had to be with her.

**xoxo**

Leave (Get Out) by JoJo

"What do you want, Jake?" I asked rhetorically, automatically. I wasn't expecting an answer, but I knew he would give one anyways.

"Lils… you have to believe me when I tell you I… I love you!"

"Sure. And so to prove your love you had to go and sleep with another woman?" I spat.

"Yes! I mean, no! Lily-"

"Shut up," I interrupted. "Shut up and get out."

"Wh- what?" Jake's face held a stunned look that struck a chord of sympathy. I steeled myself against it and picked up the garbage bag next to me.

"Get out. Take your shit and go." Jake's eyes shifted from my eyes to the bag and back.

"Lily-"

"Please," I begged, trying my hardest not to cry. "Please just go. I don't want to make this any messier than it needs to be."

"Wha-"

"Jake! Go!" I screamed, shoving the bag at him. He let it drop to his feet, staring at me. "Are you deaf?" I shrieked, pushing him towards the door. "Get out! Go!" Hysteria was bringing out my worst characteristics as his eyes widened. "Stop staring at me and leave!"

**xoxo**

Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts

She watched him as he walked around set, reading off his lines with an ease she envied. He was so amazing so…so…indescribable.

Her life hadn't been…perfect by a long shot. Lily'd always strived towards being like Miley. Even though Lily was a month and three days older, Miley had always been like an older sister. Perhaps it was because she knew more about…everything. Or maybe just because Lily's mom wasn't really the type to look up to.

Anyways, Lily always tried to follow in Miley's footsteps. When Miley dated someone, Lily ran out and got whatever guy she could to go out with her. She wanted so badly to be like Miley, for reasons she couldn't explain.

Jake had made her realize that she was beautiful just the way that she was. He'd helped her to accept herself, flaws and all. If anything, she regretted the time she'd spent trying to shove herself into Miley's mold. Jake had helped her to see that she was never going to fit into that. That she was perfect just the way she was.

And for that, she loved him all the more.

**xoxo**

Over You by Daughtry

Jake? Honestly? They were so in love. I couldn't figure out how we ended. One minute we were making out under the stars. The next he was shoving his suitcases into a taxi.

"Don't…don't leave me!" I cried, begging him to stay.

"Lily, I…I'm sorry. I just don't think I love you," Jake stated simply as he crawled into the taxi.

He tore my heart out and shoved it underneath the taxi, running it over. The pieces scattered everywhere.

How was I supposed to know that we wouldn't last? How could I see that he'd grown distant?

I was sitting in the living room, watching the news, when his face popped onto the screen in an interview. I leaned forward, listening to him speak. My eyes widened and it was like a light flipped on. He was the…shallowest person I'd ever heard! Even the newscaster seemed to be trying not to roll her eyes.

I sat back, asking myself how I could've ever loved him.

**xoxo**

Realize by Colbie Caillat

"Jake, I never have as much fun with anyone as I do when I'm with you! And you're so fun to be around," I practiced in my mirror.

"Lily?" I spun around to find Miley leaning on the doorjamb. "Lils, when are you doing to tell him?"

"I dunno. When I feel like it," I defended.

"Lils, he's downstairs. Just go talk to him," Miley said as she tugged me towards the staircase.

"Fine," I huffed, walking down the stairs. I caught sight of his blonde head and my heart stopped. How could one guy be so amazing?

"Lily!" Jake stood and spread his arms and I shuffled over like a zombie to hug him. "How's my best non-girlfriend girl friend?" I smiled this tiny smile and shrugged, staring into his amazingly green eyes. Did he feel the sparks too? His grin faltered slightly when I didn't say anything back, and I reached up randomly and kissed him. It was now or never, right?

I could hear Miley gasp and I pulled away, worried. Jake smiled and pulled me into another hug before kissing me again.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you," he whispered.

**xoxo**

Heels Over Head by Boys Like Girls

Jake stared at the shirt. That tiny red shirt. It was always there, haunting him. It was her favorite, you know. Her favorite shirt to wear whenever they hung out. It was his favorite too.

Now he hated it. It reminded him of everything that they'd once been. His pillow smelled like her shampoo. It was the only pillowcase he wouldn't wash. Granted, he didn't wash much anyways because of his schedule, but he made special note not to wash that one. It smelled like her.

He'd tried to call her a million times. He'd even called Miley, but she'd just sadly given him the same number he already had.

How she did it, he'd never know. Jake Ryan wasn't the type to fall head over heels in love. He wasn't like other guys. But Lily Truscott… she wasn't like other girls. She swept him off his feet and left him hanging when things got too serious.

And now he was stuck there, wondering when she'd finally realize how much she'd left behind.

**xoxo**

* * *

**So…was it completely horrible? Please, tell me just how skilled I am at writing stuff in 3 minute long segments! Seriously, I don't know if I've ever typed so fast in my life…**

**And I just realized that of course, this shuffle had to pick like, 7 songs that I haven't listened to in a million years... so that was challenging to remember what exactly the songs were about as I was writing...**

**Anyways, review**


	24. Dramatic Starlet

--

**Title: **You're It  
**Pairing: **Moliver (Oliver / Miley)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **WELL, luvschaylor4ever (Lena) tagged me!! (:

So yes...if these all suck, I apologize. I didn't get much time to write them. I don't know why I picked Moliver...it was a last resort sort of thing, 'cause I didn't want to write Jiley or Lake or Lackson.

**Tagging Games Rules: Put your iPod or whatever on shuffle and write ten drabble/songfics within the time of the song. Don't try to be cool and change anything; leave it the way that it is.**

**My Tagged People:**

_Vrai Amour  
Luvs-Mitchel-Musso  
YourHandInMine  
hawaibabe  
CO.ZE.TY.OMI2_

--

**01.) What I Go To School For – Jonas Brothers**

She was the prettiest, most popular girl in the senior class, and Oliver Oken loved her.

He couldn't tell her, though. He was a lowly freshman. Not to mention the most despised of the entire freshman class (with the possible exception of Dandruff Danny).

Oliver liked daydreaming about her in class. Miley. He daydreamed about the day she would be his; about the day they would finally be together. It didn't even matter that her boyfriend was 19-year-old super-hottie Jake Ryan.

In fact, he didn't even consider Jake Ryan competition.

He thought maybe Miley liked him too. He could see her subtle looks in the hallway and at lunch. Was he what she went to school for?

Oliver hoped so; he so craved her.

Little did he know, she craved him too.

--

**02.) Tattoo – Jordin Sparks**

_Oliver,_

_Boy, I'm gonna miss you so much this summer! It's so sad that I'm going to Cal U and you're staying in Malibu. ):_

_You're on my heart like a tattoo, Oliver. Forever. I'll never be able to forget about the amazing times we've had this year. Never ever ever. EVER!_

_You're a part of everything I do. I brush my hair in the morning and I think of you. I eat breakfast and I think about what you're eating._

_I love you, and I'm going to miss you so much. _

_Love,  
Miley_

Oliver smiled. Miley was tattooed on his heart, too.

--

**03.) Makes Me Happy – Drake Bell**

He grinned at his girlfriend, turning up the stereo a little louder.

"God, this makes me happy!" he shouted over the music.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, you want your best girl deaf?" Miley replied, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver complied, turning down the music slightly.

"Aw, Miles. It's true. You make me happy. _This _makes me happy."

"It makes me happy too, Oliver," she smiled.

--

**04.) Dummy – Emma Roberts**

Miley Stewart stormed down the street, her fancy dress billowing out before her. Thunder thrashed as raindrops began to fall incessantly.

Her cell phone rang loudly, the sound slightly obscured by the violent sound of the rain.

"Hello?"

"Miles, baby, I'm sorry, but I can't make our date tonight. Me and the boys are going out clubbing," Oliver's voice said.

Miley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms slightly. Oh, no way was she taking this crap anymore.

"Hey, Ollie? _Baby_?"

"Yeah?"

"We're over."

--

**05.) Still There For Me – Emma Roberts**

He sat on the couch, going through some old photo albums from their teenage years. Memories crashed over him like a tidal wave as his on-and-off girlfriend of 4 years plopped down next to him.

"Hey Oliver, whatcha looking at?" Miley smiled.

"Pictures. We've been through so much, haven't we?"

"Yeah, we have," she grinned, setting her head on his shoulder lightly.

He savored the feeling of her soft hair resting – feather light – on his shoulder.

"You're always here, Miley," he mused, taking her hand.

Miley sighed slightly; "We're always there for each other. Even when I'm not there for you, you're there for me, you know? And the other way around, too."

--

**06.) He Said, She Said – Ashley Tisdale**

Oliver Oken danced into the club, a mindless rap song blaring out of the speakers. He bopped his head lightly as a nearby brunette pulled him aside.

"Miley, long time no see," he rasped into his ears when he recognized her face.

"Shut up and dance, Oliver. Let the music move you."

"Girl, you winning."

"Boy, where you been?"

"Places. Where you been?" he asked, smirking as she moved her hips.

"Doesn't matter, Ollie. What matters is I want you. Right here, right now."

--

**07.) Be Good To Me – Ashley Tisdale**

Miley wrinkled her nose when she watched Oliver pass her, some random girl hanging off of his arm.

She stormed up to Oliver, gaping.

"I don't ask for much. All I ask for is love, and you can't give that to me?" Miley accused.

"Miles, I – uh – this is my – er – cousin - "

"Save it, Oliver...God, where did we go wrong anyway?"

By now the random girl had walked off, rolling her eyes at Oliver.

"I don't know."

"Last warning, Oken. Be good to me from now on."

--

**08.) Sandy – John Travolta**

He looked up at the stars in the twinkling sky, wondering what part of the night had gone wrong exactly.

Had he had garlic breath? No, no, he'd had a burger and fries for dinner. Was he too perverted? No, he'd kept all his comments to himself tonight.

Oh, wait. He remembered.

He'd tried to have sex with her in the backseat of his car.

"Oh, Miley," he said to himself, "someday you'll see I really love you..."

--

**09.) Crazy Kinda Crush On You – Nick Jonas**

Oliver sat on the bus, scooting next to the beautiful girl next to him.

"Hey, Miley Stewart," he smiled nervously.

"Hey, Oliver...Oken, right?" she replied.

"Yeah, Oken. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay, sure."

"Well...I was wondering if you'd want to go to the dance with me on Friday night?"

"Of course," she winked before getting off the bus.

--

**10.) Never Far Behind – Aly & AJ**

He held her close in his arms, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. He'd never known Miley to be insecure, but apparently she was.

"I'll always be your friend, Miley. I know who you are inside; those jerks don't know the real Miley Stewart," he whispered against her hair.

She glanced up at him, her eyes glistening with crystalline tears. "Thanks, Oliver. I don't know why I wanted to fit in with Amber and Ashley anyway. They're so..._ugh_."

"You have me and Lilly, though. Lilly loves you. _I _love you," he wrapped his arm a little tighter around her frame.

"Will you be with me until the end, Oliver? Forever?" she asked.

"I'll never be far behind you. I promise," he swore.

--

OKAY! That was difficult. And I got some strange songs. But at least I challenged myself and wrote another Moliver, right?

**Please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it," thanks!!**


	25. luvschaylor4ever 2

**So basically I got tagged twice and I decided… what they hey! It's fun! So, I guess I need to tag 5 more, right? **

**--**

**Here are the rules, first of all.**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next.**

**--**

**My tagged are… (drum roll please)**

**cherrybomb54**

**-LiVeLiFeToThEfUlLeSt-**

**Lyrical.Liar**

**xxfantasy**

**snowstardreams**

**--**

**All right. I don't know if this will be any better or worse than the other but regardless…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I Know You Won't by Carrie Underwood

"Lily… not now. I'm busy! I'll call you later. Okay? Bye," Jake hung up before I got a chance to reply. My shoulders sagged inward as I placed the phone back in the cradle.

"Yeah. Later," I murmured. Later never came. Lately he seemed to be stuck at work more and more often. He called at midnight for a few seconds to tell me he was just going to catch a movie with the guys, but I knew better. All of the "guys" were married.

I knew he was cheating. I knew he lied to me every day. And I knew I accepted it way too willingly. Miley told me I needed to move on, but I couldn't. She doesn't understand why I just can't let him go.

I just sat there, staring at the phone, willing it to ring. As soon as I got up to go check my email, it rang. I ran over to it and picked it up way too eagerly.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Marsha from ATT. I'd like to offer you-" I hung up, exasperated. I knew he wouldn't call. I knew it.

But honestly, can you blame me for trying?

**xoxo**

U Must Be by Gina Rene

The stars were so beautiful that night. They were like little twinkling sprinkles.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Hmm," he responded as he flipped through the channels.

"You wanna go outside? And just dance?"

"What? Why?" His eyes were crinkled as he turned from the TV.

"Oh, just because. It's so amazing outside," I mumbled. He set down the remote, smiling.

"All right." I followed him out to the tiny porch and together we swayed. "Lily," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you so much," I replied.

"Lily, I don't know where I'd be without you," Jake murmured.

"I know. Me too." I let my eyelids flutter closed and rested my head on his shoulder. His collarbone pressed into my cheek and we moved back and forth to the quiet music below us composed to cars and horns. The apartment hadn't been my favorite, but it had somehow worked its way into my life. It was such a perfect compliment for my life.

Jake was the answer to my prayers. He made my life so perfect. He and I complimented each other so wonderfully. I knew it, in that moment, as we stood in the cool breeze, fit together magically.

**xoxo**

Invisible by Taylor Swift

"Miley doesn't know how lucky she is," I said before sucking the last bits of pop out of my cup. I chewed on the straw and looked at Oliver. "You know what I'm saying?"

"Huh?" Oliver's face met mine with a blank look on it. I rolled my eyes.

"Just look at them. She's so oblivious to it." I watched as Miley and Jake walked towards us, Jake trailing a bit behind Miley's fast pace. She was grinning and he had this almost…reverant look on his face as he watched her curls flailing around.

"Hey guys!" Miley greeted. I smiled at her and sucked the straw again, getting that annoying gurgling sound due to the fact that only ice was left.

"Hey Oliver. Lily," Jake said a few moments later.

"Hi Jake!" I replied with too much sugar. "Tired of shopping yet?"

"No," came his response. "I love just spending time with Miley." I tried not to choke on the straw. They were too perfect.

**xoxo**

Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney

I can't love him. He's my best friend's boyfriend.

But I can't help myself.

"Lily, can you help me pick out Miley's present?" That was all that he'd asked. And here I was, at the mall with the guy of my dreams, picking out an amazing bracelet for my best friend, the girl of his dreams.

"Do you mind if we measure the bracelet on your wrist? I'm not that great with this…you're about Miley's size, right?" Jake looked me up and down once. My heart fluttered and I felt that feeling come on again. That impulse.

"Jake…I-"

"Yeah, you're a little bigger than her. Okay. I guess I'll have to go with my gut instinct, then," Jake concluded as he turned from me. He'd just insulted me, and all I wanted to do was take him by the shoulders and tell him everything.

"Jake, I have to say something," I interrupted his thought. He turned, curious. "Jake…I love you. I always have. And I can't go on like this. Could you ever love me? Or is it always going to be Miley?"

Jake's mouth dropped open and he stared for a minute at me. His eyes trailed to my shoulder and he blinked before speaking.

**xoxo**

The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra 

It was so perfect. I'm not even exaggerating. I always knew my wedding day would be amazing, but this…this was beyond amazing. Try breathtaking.

"Now we'll have the bride and groom dance their first," my father announced. Jake took my hand and studied my wedding ring for a moment before smiling.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," I agreed.

We swayed on the floor, staring into each others eyes. "This is the best day of my life," Jake said as if he were revealing a huge secret. I giggled, crinkling my nose. "And I love the way you look when you giggle," he admitted.

"You've already got me married to you, Jake. There's no need to lather it on," I chided teasingly.

"Lather it on? I'm being completely honest. You look stunning."

"Well I would hope so. It took them like, three hours to do my hair," I laughed.

"It's beautiful," Jake said breathily before pulling me closer. "You take my breath away, Lily Ryan," he murmured into my curls. I squeezed his hand. "You're so beautiful."

**xoxo**

Pressure by Paramore

"This is too much!" I screamed. "I can't do this anymore, Jake, it's too stressful!"

"Lily-"

"No, Jake. You don't understand. I can't take being stuck under the spotlight anymore. It's burning me."

"What are you saying?" Jake whispered, afraid to speak.

"I…I want to end things." The words slipped of my tongue no louder than a squeak. In fact, they were so quiet I was doubtful I even said them. The look on Jake's face assured me that I had.

"End…break up?"

"Yes, Jake. I want to break up. That's what ending things generally entails," I replied in an exasperated tone.

"But how am I supposed…supposed to go on without you?"

"You'll find someone, Jake," I encouraged him. "Jake, we aren't meant to be. We're better off like…like this."

**xoxo**

Tell Her by Jesse McCartney

"Hey, have you seen Lily?" Jake asked. Oliver shook his head.

"Nah. Check the skate park?"

"Yeah… but I've got a premiere I've gotta go to tonight and I'm not gonna be able to see her at all."

"Oh," Oliver replied, going back to his popcorn.

"Could you…tell her she's amazing? And that I love her?" Oliver looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you bull crapping me right now?"

"No…" Jake said slowly.

"You seriously want me to go tell her that crap? Why don't you just call her?"

"I have. But I just want her to know…please, Oliver?"

"Haven't you ever told her before?"

"Yeah…but it's really important. Please, Oliver? I'm already late for getting dressed." Oliver rolled his eyes and stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth, chewed, and then swallowed.

"Fine. But you owe me big time, Ryan."

"Thank you so much!" Jake ran off towards the limo waiting for him and Oliver rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Love makes you crazy. I'd never do anything stupid for a girl." Sarah walked past and smiled.

"Hey Oliver," she greeted.

"Hey Sarah!" he called back, tipping back in his chair trying to be suave before falling over.

**xoxo**

Ocean Size Love by Leigh Nash

I knew it was stupid, dreaming about him. I couldn't help it. He was just so…perfect. I looked up at the clouds, and his face was suddenly there, smiling down at me. I blinked and kept my eyes squeezed shut, trying to imagine Jake standing right in front of me, telling me how much he loved me.

He shouldn't have left me hanging. He went to England without telling me where we stood as friends, and I hadn't heard from him in three weeks. All I had now were daydreams.

Daydreams aren't all bad. Jake's usually with me, in my head, as I sit on the sand and let the waves lap at my feet. But daydreams only go so far. The warmth on my shoulders wasn't his body, but the sun. The moisture on my lips wasn't his lips, but the spray of the ocean when a wave came crashing in. The breeze in my ear wasn't his breath as he spoke to me, but the cool Malibu air.

It's not my fault I fell for him. Anybody in their right mind would fall for him. And since I usually do things big, I fell for him big. Ocean-like. If that makes any sense at all.

I opened my eyes and squinted in the sun. Just a daydream.

**xoxo  
**

Missing You by Tyler Hilton

"Lily," Miley prodded again, nudging me with her foot, "are you still thinking of Jake?" I frowned and pulled my knee away from her, turning the opposite way on the couch.

"No, and would you stop asking me?"

"Fine," Miley consented. I bit back tears as I rested my head against the back her couch. I was such a horrible liar. Why couldn't I just stop thinking of Jake?

"I don't regret it," I informed her shakily.

"Lily," Miley said softly. I felt the couch move and the next moment her hand was on my shoulder. "Lils, it's not good to bottle it all up. You've got to face it."

"I'm facing it," I insisted.

"Lils, do you miss him?"

"No! And I do not regret ending things either!"

"You sure?" I nodded and blinked, taking a moment to push the tears back. Instead, they slid out the corners of my eyes. I'd never been good at lying.

"Maybe just a little," I admitted.

**xoxo**

Nothing New by Ashlee Simpson

I stared out the window as the rain pelted the car.

"It's not that you're stupid, Lily, you've just got your facts wrong," Jake explained patronizingly. "I wasn't flirting with her, I was discussing our upcoming movie."

"Oh," I said quietly. There was no reason to even say anything anymore. I was always wrong.

"Lily, you can't stay mad! You just always jump to conclusions!" Jake's voice was escalating as I sat there, waiting for the explosion. "And now you're just sitting there, quietly giving me the guilt trip? Grow up, Lily," he sneered. I stayed quiet, still. There was no point in even trying. I was never right. "The silent treatment isn't going to make you right!"

"Whatever." I muttered. I was so done.

**xoxo**

* * *

**Well… I knew the songs better this time. And it was little easier to figure out how to write in such a short course of time.**

**And, to be completely honest, I've never written Lake before (other than my last songfic game thing) but now, I think it's become my favorite couple. I dunno. Maybe!**

**What do you think? Was it okay?**

**Please review!**

**Review!**


	26. xoTCPCMassieTCPxo

**So, I was tagged. It's official. Anyway, this was a lot of fun, so write one! And if you've already been tagged, let me know, and I'll find someone else.**

**Rules:**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!

My Tags:

Wendy's in never land

Hiddenluv7

Peach and plum

Greysluver13

Lozza.luvs.JB

Enjoy!

**Take a Bow**

** Rihanna**

I walked into his house, excited to see him, thinking he would be excited to see me. But he wasn't. There he was sitting there on his couch making out with Miley. Miley. My best friend Miley. I stopped immediately and gasped. They pulled apart. Nick stood up trying to apologize, saying he loved me. I couldn't take it, so I ran. He chased me out the door and to my house. When I reached my house, I slammed the door, and ran upstairs to my room and fell asleep. Two hours later, I woke up to the sound of rocks hitting against my window.

I looked down to see Nick. He was standing underneath my window, soaking wet, from the rain. I opened my window to yell at him, but he beat me to it.

"Lilly listen to me. I love you. She kissed me I swear!" He exclaimed running a hand through his hair.

"Nick, you were on tour with her for two months! How the hell do I know you weren't making out with her everyday, and you were just lying to me?"

"Lilly, I would never lie to you! I love you!"

"Nick, you put on quite a show, you really had me going, but the curtains finally closing, But it's over now, go on and take a bow." And with that, I locked my window and went to sleep leaving him standing in the rain.

**Shake it**

** Metro Station**

I walked into the school gym. It was the annual 9th grade dance. I immediately spotted her. She was in the middle of the dance floor. With Jake Ryan. She was looking simply amazing in her jean skirt brown boots and brown sweater. She was a popular and I was unnoticed. I needed to show her how I felt, but how could I?

Finally I saw her break away from the crowd and begin walking in my direction. She came over to me and took my hand and led me over to the dance floor wrapping her arms protectively around my shoulders. I finally got what I wanted.

**Like Whoa**

** Aly & AJ**

There he was; my best friend Nick. Yeah, that's right I'm best friends with Nick Jonas. Currently he was on stage performing his #1 hit SOS. I watched as he hit the chorus for the final time before running across and doing a double flip. The one they always had us doing when I was a cheerleader. Suddenly he turned around and repeated the action before running in my direction skidding in my direction stopping abruptly in front of me and pulling my face toward his. Bringing his lips to mine. Then he simply ran back on to the stage. Whoa.

**Time of my Life**

** David Cook**

I had a clear view from the back of the church. He was standing there looking nervous. His brothers were standing to his left. I watched carefully as my best friend Claire made her way down the aisle, in the light purple dress I had picked out for her. Slowly my father turned to me as my niece Jasmine followed Claire carefully dropping flower petals every few steps. I hooked my arm with my Dad's and they opened the doors slowly. WE made our way down the aisle.

I saw familiar faces turn around and smile to me. As we reached the altar my dad lightly kissed my cheek, and congratulated me. I smiled; there was Nick, the love of my life standing in front of me in a tux. I couldn't believe it. This was our wedding. He grasped my hand, as the Priest began to speak. Finally, the moment we were waiting for.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Nick Jonas. You may kiss the bride." Nick's lips collided with mine as tears made their way down my face. This is the time of my life.

**I Gotta Find You**

** Shane Gray or Joe Jonas**

It was a typical concert in Malibu. My brothers and I was on stage rocking out to That's Just the Way We Roll, when I spotted an extremely pretty blonde with piercing blue eyes. I was in shock. Joe hit me in the head to get me out of my daze, just in time for my solo. When I was sure I wasn't going to miss anything, I looked over again she smiled at me, I melted on the spot. I turned back to my brothers, trying not to think about her so I wouldn't mess up again. It was extremely difficult so I looked back again, and she was gone. Wait… gone? Luckily that had been the last song, so I ran off the stage before Joe could even get the last word out, and sprinted to the exit, to find her calmly walking along with a curly haired brunette.

"Wait!" I called causing her to turn around; she smiled and signaled for her friend to keep walking.

"Hi!" I said out of breath from my running. "I'm Nick."

"Lilly." She said. Lilly.

**Little Too Late**

** Jojo**

I was finally going to tell her. I was going to tell Lilly, my best friend that I was hopelessly in love with her. I had starting crushing on Lilly the second I met her. With her long blonde hair and sky blue eyes, she was the object of my affection. Whenever I flirted with her she always flirted back. At least I thought she did. I slowly made my way over to her house, rehearsing what I was going to say in my head. I knocked on the big wooden door, which her mother answered. She let me in and told me Lilly was upstairs in her room. I made my way up the stairs nervously, not knowing how she would react to what I had to say. I slowly opened her door to find her on her bed. Making out with Joe. Joe Jonas, my brother.

**Break the Ice**

** Britney Spears**

I know I had just met her, but I couldn't help flirting with her. Her soft blonde curls, her bright blue eyes, her think pink lips, I swear she was perfect. I found myself naturally flirting with her. Who am I? I'm the shy sensitive Nick, and I'm acting like the spunky out going Joe. I guess I couldn't resist. I practically melted as she batted her long eyelashes at me and grabbed my hand and led me over to the couch. I had no idea where my brothers were and I honestly didn't care. So what if I had to be on stage in ten minutes? This girl actually liked me! Not Joe or Kevin, me! And in a matter of minutes I found myself making out with her.

"Nick?" Joe's voice rang through the room; I heard the doorknob turn and Joe's voice cry out "Jesus Nick!" I removed myself from Lilly to look up.

"What do you want?" I asked sternly. I was enjoying spending time with Lilly, and there is no way Joe is going to ruin that.

"We were supposed to be on stage ten minutes ago!" he complained. I was about to protest, when Lilly stood up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Have fun!" She called walking out of the room.

**Thousand Miles**

** Vanessa Carlton**

I missed him like hell. He was stuck home in Malibu, and I was out God knows where living out my dream. I hadn't seen him in three months. Our schedules conflicted constantly, whether it was photo shoots, movie premiers, tours, or recording, it always managed to get caught up in our so-called 'Nilly' time. See, I loved Nick, more than anything, and I would quit all of this to be with him. But instead I'm stuck on this dumb tour bus; waiting to arrive at the venue to perform, then get back on the tour bus and leave. I know I know, I sound selfish, and believe me I love what I do! I just miss my Nicky. I mean I'd do anything to spend some time with him. There was a sudden knock on the door; I opened it to see him standing there cuter than ever.

**Tim McGraw**

** Taylor Swift**

Nick and I were lying underneath the stars at Rico's. The stars were shining and Nick and I were snuggled underneath a blanket.

"That's the big dipper." Nick pointed out.

"And that's the little dipper." I replied. He looked over to me and smiled. I moved closer to him and laid my head on his chest. He sighed as he began to play with my hair.

"I love it out here!" I complemented, "Yeah, and I love you." He replied.

"I love you to Nicky." I said kissing his cheek.

"Hey Lilly, did you know that your eyes put these stars to shame tonight?"

"That's definitely a lie."

"It's so not!" He said before kissing me.

** Accidently in Love**

** Counting Crows**

This isn't supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to fall in love. We live in totally different worlds. I'm Nick Jonas the sensitive rocker. And she's Lilly Truscott the wild Pop star. But I think I'm falling for her. I try to distract myself. I turn on the TV to find her music video playing, I walk outside to find her face on a bench in the park, I walk in my house to find my brother listening to her music, I go to an award show to find out she's presenting an award with me. Then I found out we have a lot in common, We both write our own songs, we're both the middle child, We both have curly hair, we both wear purity rings, we both love the Beatles, and we both love Guitar Hero. I guess I'll have to accept it. I'm accidently in love with Lilly Truscott.

xXx


	27. greysluver13

**AN) Yay! I got tagged! WooHooo! I didn't quite understand the concept of this game until now, but I am totally stoked. Thank you, ****hoLLywOOdgrrl, for tagging me. XD Thank God I had long songs, so I had a while to write. **

**Okay, people. Listen up. These are the rules:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!_

_**My Tags:**_

JoBrosFan1

StealMyHeart4

LILYNIGHTINGALE

luvschaylor4ever

YoungWriter2005

Pairing: Loe

-x-

Never Too Late by Three Days Grace

"Lilly, Lilly." Joe scrambled frantically to be her savior. "Please, please don't do this."

Lilly was sitting on the floor, a knife in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" she inquired quietly. "It's not like it's worth it. Nothing is worth this."

"Lilly, please," Joe begged her. "Please, don't do this. I love you. Do it for me. Do it for me. We can leave this place and never come back. You don't have see your dad ever again. We can go away. It's not too late. Just please, I'm begging you, don't hurt yourself. When you hurt yourself, you hurt me. "

Tears were now streaming down his own face as well as Joe begged and pleaded with her.

Joe whispered, "I don't want to have to face life without you, without my confidant, without my best friend."

"I'm sorry, Joe." Her voice quivered with emotion. "I really truly am."

And that was the last thing Joe ever heard her say.

-x-

One Night Only by Jennifer Hudson

"Lilly." Joe's voice was filled with lust, with passion. "Lilly, it's just one night."

**"**Is that all I am? One night? Who will it be tomorrow?"

"Lilly," Joe stated evenly, "don't pretend to care. You know that this would never work. We both don't have the time. Don't ruin what little time we do have."

"This, us, is going to be gone by dawn is what you're saying," Lilly said with remorse.

"It's all I can do. I don't have time to love you, and you don't have the time to love me. You want my love and devotion when you know that you can't have it. I'm just not capable of it. It is this night or nothing."

Despondent but pragmatic, Lilly weighed out her options. Have this or nothing.

"Do we understand each other?" Joe asked.

Lilly nodded, and a smirk formed on Joe's face.

-x-

Music of the Night by Michael Crawford featuring Sarah Brightman

"Lilly, stay with me," Joe beseeched while trying to keep the eagerness out of my voice. "Stay with me, and you will learn to love me. You will find happiness eventually. You can't stay with Mark. He doesn't love you the way I do." Lilly looked at me in a mixture of bewilderment and disgust. "I won't deceive you. I won't lie to you. Trust me. Love me. I can give you things that Mark couldn't even dream of. You and me, we will be perfect. Don't fight this. I might be…darker than Mark, but that doesn't matter. Take this journey with me. Let me reach into the depths of your mind. We could make beautiful music together, literally and figuratively. Don't fight this. Don't fight this. Come with me. Let us take flight."

Lilly just stared at Joe, her face contorted with incredulity and repulsion. She said nothing, and part of Joe was happy that she didn't refuse. The other part was devastated. It didn't matter what she thought, though. She would his mine.

-x-

Stand By Me by Ben E. King (sung by David Archuleta on American Idol)

"Lilly, what is it?" Joe asked tentatively. Lilly was sitting on her balcony, wiping a few stray tears away. She jumped slightly at the sound of Joe's voice.

"Oh, it's nothing." She sniffed. "It was just a little fight with Mark. He's been very…abrasive lately. Part of me wants to just end it, but the other side of me can't get over how infatuated I am with him."

"Lilly, whatever your choice is, I will be by your side no matter what. If you choose to stay with him, I'll support you, and if you choose otherwise, I'll still support you," Joe murmured quietly.

Lilly gave a slight smile and squeezed Joe's hand.

"Thanks, Joe."

-x-

Bad Boys by Bob Marley

"C'mon, Lilly!" Joe exclaimed. "How can you not dance to this song?!" "Thriller" by Michael Jackson was playing, and Joe was insisting that Lilly dance.

"No, Joe. I refuse to do that ridiculous dance. I do not like making a fool of myself when I can prevent it!" Lilly shrieked.

Joe, completely disregarding Lilly's orders, went and got Kevin and Nick to make her dance. After a couple of minutes of prodding, Lilly gave in and did the dance.

"You awful boys. What am I going to do the next time you came after me?" Lilly complained.

"No one will believe you," Joe said with a devilish grin. "The police, your parents, your friends." Lilly groaned. "You have no choice."

Lilly chucked a pillow at him while relying on the forever useful rebuttal "shut up!"

-x-

Temper Temper by Envy on the Coast

"Don't you dare touch me, Joe!" Lilly shouted at the top of my lungs as Joe tried to make everything up to me. "I've been pushed around too much and for too long, so don't you dare try to apologize and tell me that you didn't mean it! If you didn't mean it, I think you would have stopped calling me a stupid bitch after about…hmm…I don't know…forty times! I'm sick of you, and I just want you to get the hell out of my house!"

"It's my house, too, and you can't just kick me out!' Joe roared back.

"Watch me," Lilly whispered in a deadly low whisper before turning to go upstairs to their bedroom. She threw each and every belonging of Joe's out the window showing no remorse whatsoever. Joe begged her to be reasonable, but she was done with reasonable. She was irate. Furious. Livid. Fuming. Enraged. Just plain pissed off, and she wasn't about to be walked all over again. No siree. Joe was no longer pushing her around. She was Lillian Truscott, and she was strong with or without a man.

-x-

Doesn't Remind Me by Audioslave

"So…" It was a boring Wednesday afternoon in Malibu. Joe and Lilly were both bored out of their mind, and Lilly had no clue what they should do, but anything was better than just sitting around doing nothing. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to learn how to speak…Romanian," Joe decided.

"Why?"

"So I can go to Romania."

"Well, I don't think we can go to Romania on a weekday. Pick again," Lilly commanded.

"I want to…go to the store and pick out a humongous pack of pixie sticks or go to Wal-Mart and look at people and their mannerisms or eat food from Tibet or learn how to cliff dive in the fog or drive to Minnesota," Joe said wildly.

"Well…why?" Lilly inquired.

"They aren't familiar. I want to do something that doesn't remind me of anything."

"Okay…I'll see if there's any food from Tibet nearby or should we go buy gas for Minnesota?"

-x-

These Are the Days of Our Lives by Queen

"Do you remember back when you were little when your biggest concern was who would take the swing or if your little sibling would figure out who you had a crush on?" Lilly questioned.

Joe smiled while he was reminiscing.

"Yeah, those were the days," Joe said sadly. "Sometimes I wish I could just go back then."

"Everything was so much more simpler, less complex. You had no idea about all of the hardships and the pain that went on in the world," Lilly told him.

"True, true, but we can't just focus on the past. There's such a bright future ahead of us. Let's see all of the little kids enjoy their time and get our own happiness from them: a kid's happiness is contagious."

"Yeah ,but there is one thing that is still the same from the past."

"What?"

"I still love you."

-x-

Home by Daughtry

"Joe, what's wrong?" Lilly's voice was full of concern.

"I-It's nothing. It's just that sometimes this…lifestyle gets to much for me. I just want to go home and be with you and my family where I am enough. I don't need to be superstar Joe Jonas. I just have to be Joe, loud, crazy Joe. I'm pretty over the whole Hollywood life. I was so excited when I first started out, and I wanted it so bad. Now, I miss my old life."

"Joe, as long as we are together, I think that's all I need, but I think we need to go back to our roots, back home."

-x-

Billy Jean by Michael Jackson

"What is it, Joe? You're as pale as a sheet and ice cold."

"Lilly, it's Laura."

"Oh, Laura as in the slut-groupie that you slept with?"

"Which you forgave me for, and I am still deeply sorry. More sorry than you can ever imagine."

"Get to the point, Joe," Lilly snapped.

"She-She said that she's pregnant with my child and that she loves me."

Lilly's face becomes cold, hard, and indifferent. "But it's not true!" Joe sputtered. "She said that I'm the father of one of her twins. It's impossible, Lilly. Don't worry, and I don't feel the same way about her that she does about me. There is only one person I love and that's you."

"Damn straight."

**AN) They aren't happy-go-lucky in all of them, but most aren't happy-go-lucky songs. I'm pretty bad at drabbles. They aren't drabbley enough. They are too much like stories. Oh well. Practice makes perfect. Reviews would make me very happy. **


End file.
